Cuestión de perspectiva
by Nakokun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Continuación de Out for an airing. Jack y Chase estrechan su relación, pero Jack no quería que sus padres se enteraran tan pronto. Más con el interés de su madre por joyas asiáticas, como el anillo de compromiso de Jack. Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora)**

Buenas y santas os de la Diosa. Heme aquí –después de casi un mes de ausencia, snif- con la continuación de "Out for an airing", que ya lleva cuatro capítulos publicados y está por terminar. Por diversos motivos concernientes a mis estudios, voy a actualizar cada dos semanas –más seguido, sólo si la Diosa me lo permite-, por lo que, para cuando termine de traducir este fanfic, de seguro las autoras a las que les traduzco habrán publicado un capítulo más de sus historias ("You wish!" de **Din Kelion**, y "Eternal youth" de **RedLioness**). De lo contrario, envíenle sus deseos que continúen, que entre todas les vamos a dar el empujoncito que les falta.

Ahora sí, al fanfic.

.-.

Jack Spicer nunca pensó que diría esto, pero su vida era maravillosa. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que Chase había puesto el añillo dragón en su dedo, prometiéndose a Jack para siempre. Una semana después del primer intento de cita, salieron de nuevo y Jack se las arregló para atraer a un violador para que Chase lo asesinara.

No había sido tan malo, pero el pelirrojo debía recordar el cerrar sus oídos y respirar por la boca la próxima vez. Y usar algo que no se manchara con sangre.

Después que el guerrero esparciera al humano por el pavimento en todas direcciones, el señor dragón estaba tan irritado que se saltearon la cena, y se teletransportaron directo a casa, para una noche de sexo apasionado.

La semana siguiente había sido –los ojos de Jack rodaron y gimió en el fondo de su garganta- _noche de sushi_. Fue-wow-oh Dios-sólo increíble. El joven albino juraría que se había venido cinco veces. Cuerdas de seda y pelotas de juguete y salsa de soya, _oh sí_.

Volando de vuelta a casa con su jet, Jack tuvo que cambiarse rápido, mientras liberaba su excitación sólo de pensar en eso.

Aterrizar un jet con una mano era difícil, así que Spicer se forzó a sí mismo a salir de sus pensamientos, lejos del jengibre y las algas. Nunca olería wasabi de nuevo sin sentirlo en sus huesos.

Una semana atrás, habían ido a cazar violadores en Miami de nuevo, y se encontraron con nadie más que Sólo lavado en seco y Phooka. Al parecer el nombre del rubio era Matty, y ahora tenía a Phooka bajo su posesión.

El kelpie estaba muy avergonzado, en parte porque estaba disfrutando ser el novio del rubio, pero más por la forma en que Chase lo señaló y lanzó risas estruendosas por más de diez minutos. A pesar de eso, los cuatro habían salido juntos por unas cuantas horas.

Jack y Matty bailaron e incitaron a dos hombres hasta fuera del club, para lo que ellos llamaban una "Fiesta de Azúcar y Picante". Los jóvenes adolescentes, uno gótico en cuero y el otro irresistiblemente adorable en puro blanco, atrajeron a sus nuevos acompañantes hasta una playa apartada. Unos minutos después, Jack y Matty volvieron a club solos. Alrededor de veinte minutos después, Phooka y Chase se les unieron; el keplie parecía como si hubiese disfrutado una buena comida, y el guerrero parecía como si simplemente hubiese disfrutado algo.

Jack odiaba admitirlo, pero Matty era como una novia con la que podía hablar e ir de compras.

¿Y qué hay sobre el monstruo vicioso con el que _tú_ sales?

¿Oh, de verdad? ¿El tuyo hace eso también?

Son todos guales, ésas deidades inhumanas. Y siempre se agarran las sábanas.

Dímelo a mí. Hey, ¿cuán lejos te deja llegar el tuyo cuando eres cebo de violadores? ¡El mío apenas me deja que me toquen y toma una _eternidad_ el convencer a una pelota de limo para que venga contigo!

Oh, sólo derrama algo de vodka en tu camisa y divaga por ahí como si estuvieras _realmente_ borracho. Eso siempre funciona.

El lazo de las novias se solidificó cuando Matty vio el anillo de Jack. El rubio chilló de tal forma que podría quebrar un vidrio, y empezó a atiborrar al pelirrojo con preguntas sobre la boda.

A estas alturas, Chase y Phooka habían vuelto. Jack no sabía qué decir. Tartamudeó algo sobre no saber si iban a tener una ceremonia cuando Chase lo eligiera.

-¿Te gustaría?-

Spicer estaba empezando a reconocer esta frase como un código para: quiero mimarte, pero soy demasiado genial para hacerlo de forma espontánea, así que pretenderé que lo haría por divertirme.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir sí y Chase accedería.

Jack había dicho que sí.

Así que ahora el genio gótico estaba oficialmente comprometido con el más grande cerebro maligno de todos los tiempos, tenía un anillo con una piedra enorme para probarlo y, lo mejor de todo, acababa de derrotar a Raimundo en un Duelo, y todo lo que había tenido que hacer fue decirle al brasileño que tenía un culo fabuloso.

Ver al Dragón del viento retroceder con horror, y salir volando y gritando como una chica, fue lo mejor de ése día. Cualquier cosa que pasó después era glacé(1) en la torta.

Los homofóbicos eran divertidos.

Oh, ¡y Matty les había enviado fotos que había tomado ésa noche! Jack había mirado algunas en su computadora, pero entonces la alerta de Shen-Gong-Wu lo había hecho salir. Jack sólo había cliqueado "imprimir todo" y lo dejó trabajando. Deberían estar listas por éstos momentos.

El pelirrojo piloteó con cuidado el jet parea un aterrizaje vertical en su guarida secreta. Abriendo la cabina del piloto, el joven albino tomó su nuevo Wu y descendió.

Bien; todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner el nuevo Wu a salvo, agarrar algo de ropa limpia, juntar las fotos y, entonces, volver a lo de Chase. Él prácticamente vivía allí, de todos modos.

La vía de pensamiento de Spicer se cortó en seco cuando vio la delgada figura de una mujer con largo pelo rubio, sentada en su mesa de trabajo, llorando.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Jack –Creía que no ibas a regresar de la India hasta el fin de semana. Hey, ¿qué pasa?-

La señora Spicer le alcanzó una fotografía.

Jack sintió cómo un sonrojo se extendía por su cara.

-Oh-

Inmortalizados en 24 x 30 había una toma de Jack Spicer, Joven Genio del Mal, vestido como el primer premio de una fiesta fetichista, sentado en la falda de Chase Young, Eterno Amo de la Oscuridad, vestido como un modelo de moda sumamente sensual.

Se estaban besando.

Bien, no, eso no era cierto, y Jack intentó buscar algo para decir. Besando podría haber sido inocente. En la foto, Jack y Chase estaban _Devorándose_. Podías ver sus lenguas interactuando a un metro de distancia.

Hablando de lo que podías ver, el pelirrojo había deslizado su mano dentro de la camisa, medio desabrochada, de Chase, acariciando el pezón del señor dragón. El guerrero tenía una mano dentro de los muslos de Spicer; podía haberla movido arriba o abajo; Jack sabía de memoria que sería hacia arriba. Supuso que debía sentirse afortunado que Matty no hubiese tomado la foto treinta segundos después.

Jack no se sentía muy afortunado en ése momento, en particular porque comprendió que, para empezar, no sólo había descubierto su historia reciente ilustrada sobre sus preferencia sexual, en el mundo real y a todo color, a _su madre_, sino que la foto de sí mismo estaba exhibiéndolo de forma descarada.

_A su madre._

-Así queeeeeeeee… ¿Cómo estuvo India?-

.-.

Jack pensó que no podía ser peor. Estaba tan equivocado. Cuando su madre insistió en ver todas y cada una de las fotos en la pila, viendo cada una antes que Jack pudiese hacer nada, se puso peor. Cuando su padre llegó a casa, aparentemente llamado por su histérica madre, las cosas definitivamente se pusieron peor.

En una especie de shock, Jack se preguntó cómo había sido ésa llamada de teléfono.

"Jonathan, oh, Dios mío, ¡nuestro bebito besa hombres! ¡Ven a casa así ambos podemos gritarle como locos!"

Aún flotando en ése estado de separación, Jack empujó la pila de fotos hacia sí y empezó a mirarlas.

Matty era un buen fotógrafo; sólo tenía alguna cámara digital pequeña, pero se las arreglaba para capturar un motón de buenas tomas sin importar las débiles luces del club y de la playa.

Jack paró frente a una foto en particular.

Chase y Jack habían hecho una pausa cuando dejaban el club. La luz de la puerta era apenas visible detrás del pelirrojo, dándole la iluminación justa para agregar un brillo especial a sus apretadas ropas negras. La pálida piel del joven gótico estaba brillando bajo el flash; era como estar superexpuesto. Le daba a Jack un halo fantasmal.

Chase, por otro lado, estaba lejos de la luz. Su pelo negro y ropas oscuras se mezclaban en la oscuridad, como transparentándose. Sólo su cara y las partes de piel en su garganta, manos y estómago se podían ver con claridad.

El Genio Maligno y mortal Maestro del Tai Chi, quien podía matar sin tocar, había deslizado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jack, y estaba besando al joven con ternura en la frente. Lo que de verdad impactó al pelirrojo era ver cuán feliz lucía Chase.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Había sido tomado por sorpresa por el beso en la frente, pero amado cada momento de él, y eso demostraba.

"Luzco tan feliz" pensó el pelirrojo. "Ambos lo parecemos. Matty estuvo diciendo toda la noche cuán enamorados parecíamos. ¿Por qué mis padres están tan enojados con eso?"

-Debería enmarcar esta- Jack murmuró alto.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- ladró su padre. Había estado gritándole a Jack por los últimos diez minutos, pero el genio gótico había dejado de escuchar después de los primeros treinta segundos.

-Debería… enmarcar esta- repitió el pelirrojo, levantando la vista.

Su padre apenas lanzó una mirada a la foto en las manos de su hijo, antes de apartar la vista como si fuera porno gay hardcore. Jack sintió una chispa de enojo e algún lugar en su interior.

-Y yo que estaba preocupado porque pensé que ibas a volverte algún tipo de solitario antisocial. ¡Ahora me encuentro con que has estado durmiendo por ahí con hombres extraños!- escupió Jonathon Spicer, temblando.

-¡¿Durmiendo por ahí?!- repitió el joven. La chispa creció a una flama -¡No soy una prostituta! ¡Siempre estoy con Chase!-

-Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, Jackie; ¿_así_ es como nos pagas?- sollozó su madre, entrando de nuevo con una taza de café en la mano. Jack estaba seguro que estaba muy condimentado con algo.

-Bien, no puedo hacer nada con respecto a quién amo- dijo Jack, como si se disculpara.

-¿Amor? _¿Amor?_- repitió Cecilia Spicer en desacuerdo, gesticulando hacia las fotos esparcidas en la mesa de Jack -¿Crees que el amor luce así?-

EL pelirrojo estudió la foto en sus manos.

Un Jack feliz, deleitado con el afecto que estaba recibiendo. Un Chase feliz, complacido más allá de toda medido por el compañero que había elegido.

-Bien, sí- respondió Jack con honestidad.

Ambos padres se lo quedaron mirando como si hubiese dicho; "¿Qué hay de malo con el genocidio?" Su hijo les mostró la foto, ehibiendo lo que podía ver prácticamente saltando de la página.

-¿No ven lo felices que estamos? ¡Estoy en una relación firme, monógama, con alguien a quien amo mucho! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¡Amo a Chase!- Jack señaló con su dedo a la foto -¡Nos amamos! ¡¿No pueden verlo?!-

El padre de Jack se dio vuelta, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos. Pero su madre vio. No necesariamente lo que su hijo quería que viera, pero ella vio. Una mano bien manicurada salió disparada y agarró la mano de Jack, la misma con la que estaba señalando la foto, por la muñeca.

Su mano izquierda.

La que tenía el anillo con la piedra enorme.

Por unos minutos, Cecilia sólo se quedó ahí.

-Dime que no es un anillo de compromiso- rogó Jonathon, mirando por entre sus dedos.

-Ah… L-les iba a decir antes de la boda- mintió Jack, lamiendo sus labios con nerviosismo.

El padre de Jack se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Por un minuto el pelirrojo pensó que estaba llorando. Su madre todavía no reaccionaba, pero todavía estaba parada frente a su anillo, mirándolo con una intensidad que casi asustaba.

-Dinastía Ming… - murmuró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jack.

Los dedos de Cecilia volaron hacia el anillo, pero su hijo cerró su mano, fijándolo seguro.

No podía salirse. Eso fue lo que Chase había querido decir conque el anillo nunca debía dejar el dedo de Jack; no podía ser físicamente removido de su dedo. El pelirrojo había descubierto eso la primera vez que intentó bañarse después que el guerrero se comprometiera con él. Era un anillo mágico, después de todo. Pero eso no quería decir que su madre no pudiera dislocarle el dedo con un tirón, tratando de sacárselo.

-¡Esto _tiene_ que ser una reproducción! ¡Sólo el diamante vale una fortuna (2)!- chilló, intentando girar el anillo dragón -¡Déjame ver la marca del fabricante!-

-¡No! ¡Mamá, deténte! ¡Ow!-

La madre y el hijo lucharon unos momentos. Cecilia Spicer era una distribuidora muy conocida en antigüedades asiáticas; Jack debería haber sabido que descubriría el anillo por lo increíblemente raro que era.

-¡Un anillo de la dinastía Ming de este tamaño fue vendido a Christie por dos millones de dólares el año pasado, y no estaba la mitad de bien conservado que éste! ¡Y no tenía ninguna gema!-

-Sí, Chase es asquerosamente rico; ¿eso lo hace _mejor_?- preguntó el pelirrojo, mordaz.

Cecilia ignoró el sarcasmo, empujando la intacta taza de café hacia la otra mano de su hijo. El joven albino tuvo que dejar caer su foto para que no se ensuciara con café.

-Hay lugares que pueden ayudar- dijo Jonathon, serio.

-¿Ayudar a qué?- preguntó Jack, sobre la cabeza de su madre.

Cecilia había desistido de intentar sacarle el anillo, y había sacado un lente de joyería de ninguna parte, estudiando el anillo hasta el mínimo detalle. Jack suspiró y tomó un sorbo del intacto café. No tenía sentido gastar la cafeína.

-Ayudan… a los chicos como tú con tu… problema- dijo el Sr. Spicer, medio a sí mismo.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a AFLYG (2)?- preguntó Jack, tomando más café.

El tumulto emocional de las últimas horas le habían dejado un sentimiento de cansancio. Le gustaría una buena siesta, hecho un ovillo sobre el pecho de Chase, pero parecía que iba a conseguir una taza de café. Tenía un sabor extraño, sin embargo; su madre debía haber echado alguno de sus antidepresivos en lugar de sólo licor. Jack no iba a pasar al Prozac.

-¿AFLYG?-

-Sí; Amigos y Familiares de Lesbianas y Gays. Es como un grupo de apoyo-

-¿Para _nosotros_?- Jonathon parecía haber sido tomado por sorpresa, al saber que su hijo sugería que sus padres eran los que tenían que ajustarse.

-Sí; ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¡Ow! ¡Mamá, cuidado con las uñas!-

-¡Cuatro millones si es pequeño!- declaró la Sra. Spicer –Quizás deberíamos pensar de nuevo sobre esto, Jonathon-

-Parece ser una mina de oro, mamá- resopló Jack, bajándose más café.

-Si él puede derrochar un anillo de cuatro millones de dólares en Jack, ¿qué otros recursos tendrá?- preguntó Cecilia, extendiendo sus manos –Es algo sobre lo que deberíamos pensar-

-¡Ellos no pueden _casarse_! ¡No legalmente!- lanzó Jonathon al mismo tiempo que Jack gritaba.

-¿_Derrochar_ un anillo en mí?-

-¡Y ningún heredero! ¡No olvides eso!-

-¡Odio a los niños, de todos modos!- declaró el pelirrojo.

Resoplando ante la estupidez de todo, el pelirrojo apuró los restos del café. Era totalmente estúpido; él era homosexual. Estaba enamorado de Chase Young, y Chase Young estaba enamorado de él. Nada de eso iba a cambiar, ¿así que por qué estaba gastando saliva defendiéndolo?

Agitando un poco su cabeza, Jack echó otra mirada a su anillo. Cuatro millones, ¿huh? Y los enlazaría a él y Chase por toda la eternidad y, por demanda de Chase, lo protegería del daño. Jack no había visto lo último puesto a prueba, pero había ganado un Duelo son terminar hecho polvo por completo. Eso era algo. Eso era… El pelirrojo agitó su cabeza de nuevo, sintiéndose mareado. Su visión se nubló de repente.

-Geez, Mama- balbuceó, sintiéndose borracho -¿Qué le pushiste al caffe?-

Jack sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban, peor parecía que estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Intentó poner una mano en su escritorio para sostenerse, pero su mano aterrizó en el montón de fotografías, deslizándose cuando las fotos empezaron a volar. El joven albino cayó hacia delante, golpeándose la cabeza en la esquina de su escritorio, con suficiente fuerza para reventar uno de los vidrios de sus lentes. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo girar. Jack aterrizó boca arriba en el suelo de su laboratorio, rodeado por fotografías de él y su amante.

El Sr. y la Sra. Spicer lo vieron desapasionados.

-Peso pluma- murmuró la Sra. Spicer.

-Así que, ¿crees que puede funcionar?- preguntó Jonathon, como si su único hijo no hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza –Si su novio es tan rico como dice, podría tener los medios para detenernos-

Cecilia consideró esto por un momento, mirando a su inconsciente hijo.

-El novio no está aquí _ahora_-

.-.

Por más afortunado que hubiese sido, ésta era la primera vez que Chase Young no había estado vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de Jack. El pelirrojo había puesto rumbo a su propia casa a ver a sus creaciones, y buscar ropa limpia. Entonces el Shen-gong-Wu se había revelado y Jack había salido para luchar contra los monjes por él.

Chase lo había visto todo con su Ojo de Espía (4), riéndose entre dientes mientras Jack cantaba y bailaba alrededor de su casa, cuando se creyó solo, alentándolo en silencio cuando el pelirrojo luchó en el duelo, y sintiendo una punzada de celos cuando Spicer pareció estar coqueteando con el Dragón Xiaolin del Viento.

La subsiguiente reacción de Raimundo, seguido por la maligna risa del pelirrojo, le aseguró a Chase que la actuación completa había sido planeada para vencer al joven líder. También había funcionado de maravilla.

El guerrero casi había ido a entrenar cuando Jack estaba volando a casa, pero el joven siguió moviéndose y gimiendo en su asiento. En un momento dado, incluso se había bajado el cierre de sus pantalones, acariciándose a sí mismo, lo que hizo que Chase lo imitara. El señor dragón se había preguntado si debía privarse de algo de caliente autoplacer, y el voyeur en sí lo alentó, pero entonces los padres de Jack estaban en casa.

Una tediosa discusión siguió y Chase, al final, dejó ser a su amante y se movió hacia otros pasatiempos más interesantes.

Como elegir el nuevo guardarropa de Jack.

Por más adorable que se viera su amado en su túnica desgarrada y sus pesadas botas, Jack Spicer pronto sería su esposo y el príncipe del negro corazón de Chase Young. Era hora que se vistiera como tal. Jack se había ajustado muy bien a la ropa sensual cuando salían en sus citas, y ahora vería qué tan bien se veía vistiéndose suntuosamente.

Chase Young pasó sus manos sobre un montón de exquisitos brocados negros, con acentos geométricos de rojo y oro, y pensando lo bien que destacarían los ojos de Jack.

.-.

.-.

Demoré porque mi inspiración se fue de paseo, sumado a que ahora tengo que estudiar más y reduje a casi la mitad el horario de uso de mi computadora. Además, ahora actualizaré los sábados a la tarde, ya que, por más que no sea lindo, la facultad es primero. **NO** voy a dejar inconclusos "Phantom", "Akki" o cualquier otro fanfic que esté llevando, y traduciré conforme las autoras vayan actualizando. Si ellas no actualizan, no puedo traducir, así que no es mi culpa…

(1) Un tipo de cobertura para tortas.

(2) La expresión original era algo confusa, sin dudas una expresión no literal: "The diamond alone is worth a mint" o sea "Sólo el diamante vale una menta"

(3) En el original, "FFLAG", siglas de "Friends and Family of Lesbians and Gays", o sea "Amigos y familiares de gays y lesbianas"

(4) En el original era "Eye Spy Orb" pero no tengo la traducción de este Wu como se lo conoció en Latinoamérica, así que lo traduje como leyeron.

PD: y no me he olvidado del fanfic de **Nightcathybrid**. Se titula "Cualquier otro día" y ya voy a terminarlo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Capítulo 2

Jack se despertó con un palpitante dolor de cabeza, una boca seca y una mano que le dolía.

Su primer pensamiento fue: "Es extraño. No recuerdo haberme dormido"

Su segundo pensamiento fue: "Mierda, me duele la mano"

Su tercer pensamiento fue: "Este no es la habitación mía/de Chase. ¿Dónde carajo estoy?"

Jack rodó hasta salir de la cama, y miró el extraño cuarto a su alrededor. Era pequeño, escasamente decorado con muebles de madera baratos. Algunos iconos cristianos genéricos estaban colgados o colocados por la habitación.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, el pelirrojo miró su mano izquierda. No era raro que doliera; tenía un anillo encantado adherido a su dedo en la mano izquierda. El anillo dragón que Chase le había dado estaba allí. La piel alrededor de la antigüedad plateada estaba rasguñada e hinchada.

-¿Qué carajo?- Murmuró Jack.

Parecía como si alguien hubiera intentado sacarle su anillo, pero la pequeña pieza de joyería encantada había dado pelea. Spicer era afortunado que los frustrados ladrones no supieran cuánto valía, porque, probablemente, hubieran intentado _cortarle_ el dedo para obtenerlo.

Agitando de mala gana su dolida mano, el adolescente albino se levantó de la estrecha cama. Sus ojos se posaron en una botella de agua colocada sobre una pequeña mesa bajo una ventana. Sin pensar, Jack atravesó el cuarto y sacó el tapón, vertiendo el frío líquido en su reseca garganta. En el proceso, miró por la ventana.

Por un minuto, sólo pudo quedarse ahí. El escenario detrás de la ventana era elegante, pintoresco, un paraíso de la naturaleza que la mayoría de la gente mataría por ver. Jack no estaba entre ellos. El mago de la tecnología se quedó mirando el bosque de pinos medio llovidos y chatos, plácidos lagos, como si fueran de una belleza tan intocable que iba a arremeter contra la ventana y agarrarlo.

-JackBots, no creo que esté más en China- murmuró Spicer.

-No, Jack. ¡No estás más en la solitaria, desolada China!- anunció una animada voz. Jack se giró, con el corazón en la garganta.

De pie en la –ahora- abierta puerta de la habitación, estaba un hombre en la mediana edad tardía. Su peo iba desde el gris hasta un beige que combinaban con su complexión en una forma que debía haber sido aburrida, pero terminaba siendo escalofriante. Unos comprensivos ojos avellana le sonrieron a Jack, detrás de un par de anteojos con armazón de oro. No debía ser posible para la sonrisa estar en los ojos del hombre y no en su boca, pero la mueca de encías desnudas en la cara del hombre se parecía a un rictus de muerte. Sus ropas era una simple camisa de polo y pantalones caqui.

-¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?!- demandó el pelirrojo -¡¿Dónde mierda estoy y que **carajo** le pasó a mi mano?!-

La sonrisa, o lo que fuera, dejó la cara del extraño.

-Ahora Jack, voy a tener que pedirte que moderes tu lenguaje mientras estés aquí. Soy el Pastor Stephen Dallas, pero quiero que me llames Steve- los ojos del hombre seguían inentendibles –Sé que estas muy confundido ahora…-

-¡Maldición, sí estoy confundido!-

-Pero es por eso que estás aquí, Jack-

-Estoy… ¿qué? ¿Estoy aquí para ser confundido?- pestañeó el adolescente albino.

-No, no. Estás aquí, _porque_ estás confundido-

Jack hizo una pausa e intentó desacelerar su proceso de pensamiento para emparejarlo a las de Steve.

-Escuche; estaba bien en casa. De hecho, lo estaba haciendo mejor que bien; estaba genial. De repente, me despierto en una habitación extraña en un país diferente con un tipo que habla en círculos y por sobre todo, alguien intentó robar mi anillo- Jack levantó su mano izquierda -¡¿Y piensas que estaba confundido en casa?!-

Los ojos de Steve se dirigieron a la mano de Jack y se quedaron allí.

-Bueno sí, Jack, lo hice. Y la prueba de tu confusión es ese anillo-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- preguntó, señalando la parte expuesta del cálido metal.

-Bueno, hijo, tus padres me dijeron que tu novio te dio ése anillo-

-Sí- dijo Jack, sonrojándose. Todavía no podía resistir el actuar como una colegiala sonrojándose cuando alguien mencionaba su relación con Chase.

-Estoy seguro que habrás notado que es el dedo de tu anillo de boda-

Jack sonrió ampliamente como un idiota, con su sonrojo haciéndose más profundo en intensidad.

-¡Sí!-

-Jack, tu _amante masculino_ te dio un anillo de compromiso-

Jack no pudo hacer nada; se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Lo sé! ¡La primera vez que dijo que estaría a su lado para siempre estaba tan feliz que lloré!- Spicer llevó sus brazos a su alrededor, retrocediendo un poco cuando su dedo fue forzado -¡Todavía tengo la piel de gallina!-

-Jack. Eres un hombre. Estás comprometido con otro hombre. ¿No ves nada malo en eso?- incitó Steve.

Jack Spicer consideró la pregunta con cuidado, tocando su anillo.

-Bueno… -

-¿Sí?-

-Va a complicar un poco al boda- dijo el pelirrojo al final –Siempre organizan ésas cosas por "lado de la novia" y "lado del novio", y tendremos que intentarlo con "lado del novio" y "lado del otro novio". Quiero decir, probablemente no sea una ceremonia muy ortodoxa _de todas maneras_, ¿pero debería caminar solo por el pasillo, ir los dos juntos o qué? Y si voy solo, ¿quién va a entregarme, de todos modos? Quiero decir, mi papá todavía quiere matarme por ser homosexual, supongo que podría preguntarle a Wuya; ella es la responsable de haberme metido en el círculo Heylin- continuó el adolescente gótico, sin prestar atención a Steve, quien había llevado su cara a sus manos -¿Debería invitar a mis padres? Como dije, papá quiere verme muerto, y no estoy seguro si podría invitar sólo a mamá. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando encontró ésas fotos de mí y Chase de todos modos. Y entonces está qué usar… -

-¡Jack!-

-¿Sí?-

-El casamiento es una santa institución reservado para un hombre y una mujer. Cualquier tipo de relación sexual entre hombres es antinatural, desagradable, y pecaminosa- dijo Steve, rotundo.

Jack le dio una mirada que habría enviado al cachorro apaleado promedio de vuelta a su cucha (1), derrotado.

-¡Eso es una cosa horrible para decirle a una próxima novia! Quiero decir, ¡novio!- se lamentó el pelirrojo.

-Ahí es de donde viene tu confusión. Estoy seguro que sé cómo sucedió: pensaste que nunca serías popular con las chicas, entonces este hombre mayor quien te trató con respeto, quien te escuchó, quien te dijo cuán atractivo eras entró en tu vida. ¿Y entonces empezaron las introducciones sexuales? Antes que supieras qué estaba pasando, estaba haciéndote el compañero sumiso en su sodomía, incluso pensando que estoy seguro que no buscabas eso. Y ahora que te ha quebrado, quiere atarte a él mediante un casamiento fraudulento, Estoy seguro que ahora te está diciendo que nadie más te querrá, y su respeto y afecto habrán caído de repente. ¿Verdad?-

Jack lo miró fijo.

Pensó acerca de su historia con Chase Young; del abuso verbal e intentos sin ganas de su vida en los primeros días, hasta la oferta de _Jack_ de placer físico, y ahora la parte oculta de Chase que lo mimaba y malcriaba.

-Wow. Tan errado como es posible-

-Vamos a ayudarte, Jack- continuó Steve como si no hubiese hablado –Aquí en el Campamento de la Pureza, curaremos tu enfermedad por medio de la fe y el poder de la oración-

El pelirrojo lo miró fijo, con un nudo frío formándose en su estómago-

-Pero el primer paso para mejorar es admitir que estás enfermo-

La mano de Spicer fue hacia su anillo, para protegerlo. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido.

-Lo siento por lo de tu dedo, Jack, pero el Hermano Jason estaba decidido a sacarte el anillo. Cuando te cures, estoy seguro que te liberarás deshaciéndote del anillo tirándoselo a la cara de tu novio, y diciéndole: "¡me curé de la homosexualidad y tú también puedes!"

-¿T-tú _quebraste_ mi dado tratando de sacarme mi anillo?-

-De nuevo, lamento eso, ¡pero merecerá la pena para cuando te cures!-

-¡¿Curarme?! ¡No quiero ser curado! ¡No pueden curar la "homosexualidad"! ¡¿Mis padre me enviaron a algún campamento cristiano anti-gay?! ¡Ni siquiera creo en Dios!-

Jack empujó al ministro y echó a correr por el vestíbulo.

Steve suspiró y se giró hacia un intecomunicador fuera de la habitación de Jack.

-Hermano Jason, tenemos un fugado-

.-.

Chase Young estaba listo para cometer asesinato. El eterno señor del mal se había perdido eligiendo ropa para Jack por horas, imaginando cómo una línea de piel atisbaría con frialdad fuera de un cinturón, o cómo pelo escarlata se desparramaría por un brocado verde. Casi se había sentido al lado de Jack, esperando su regreso, sólo para darse cuenta que el genio gótico debería haber regresado a la montaña por ése entonces.

Irritado, pero sin querer arrastrar a Jack de vuelta para jugar a vestirse, Chase empezó su rutina de entrenamiento, y se calmó a sí mismo con meditación. Los monjes intentaron penetrar su castillo por alguna razón inútil u otra, y Chase se divirtió con atormentar a Omi por un rato.

Para cuando Chase llegó a la conclusión que la única razón por la que Jack no había regresado a sus brazos por ahora era que algo estaba _mal_, el joven había estado fuera de su guarda por casi veinticuatro horas.

Sin molestarse en usar el Ojo de Águila, Chase se teleportó directamente dentro de la guarida maligna del pelirrojo. Al instante supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal. El Jet que Spicer había volado hasta el duelo todavía estaba estacionado en el medio de la guarida, con la puerta de la cabina del piloto abierta de par en par. El pelirrojo era casi neurótico acerca de mantener todo en su lugar; no dejaría el vehículo en un espacio abierto por casi un día. Las sospechas del guerrero fueron confirmadas cuando vio el Bastón del Mono, el Velo de Sombras, y los lentes de Bi Shi colocados sin protección alguna sobre la mesa de trabajo de Jack. Había otras cosas en la mesa también; Chase frunció el entrecejo cuando vio las fotografías esparcidas por el escritorio y el suelo. El señor dragón se detuvo justo cuando su pie estaba descendiendo sobre una. Se agachó para inspeccionar la foto.

Las cejas de Chase se elevaron cuado tomó la imagen de él mismo y Jack envueltos en un tierno abrazo, sus labios sobre la frente del joven albino. El antiguo guerrero estudió las fotos en el suelo, notando que todas eran de él y Jack. Las poses variaban desde "rozando la pornografía" hasta "estamos aburridos, pero todavía necesitamos tocarnos el uno al otro"

Chase Young se congeló. Algo más en el suelo captó su atención. El señor dragón reptó unos pocos pasos para juntar el objeto.

Era un pedazo de vidrio.

Más importante, era un pedazo de lente amarillo con una raya naranja.

Los lentes de Jack.

Levantando la mirada cuando la realización se asentó, los ojos de Chase vieron una línea de sangre a lo largo de un lado de la mesa de trabajo de Jack.

El señor dragón luchó contra el aplastante impulso de matar algo. Su amado había sido tomado por la fuerza: eso estaba aparentemente claro. De todos modos, Chase todavía no sabía quién lo había hecho o dónde habían llevado a Jack, o exactamente en cuántas piezas debería rasgarlos durante cuántas horas.

Enderezándose, Chase llevó la guarda de su brazo alrededor del brazo izquierdo. Tiró de su guante negro y lo empujó hasta que un anillo muy parecido al del pelirrojo quedó al descubierto en el dedo del anillo de su mano izquierda. Se parecía al del joven albino en el diseño, la banda era mucho más delgada y fina. El metal era negro, con delgadas líneas de plata antigua. En vez de un diamante por mística perla del dragón, una gema negra pulida hasta el punto de parecer líquida, en la suave luz de la guarida. Los ojos negros del dragón del anillo eran obsidianas.

Chase Young se quedó mirando a la pieza de joyería por un momento, como si estuviera confundido.

-¡¿Por qué no haces nada?!- demando al final, al adorno -¡Tu compañero se ha ido! ¡Debes encontrarlo!-

Los que eran sensitivos a esas cosas habrían sentido una presión cuando el anillo se esforzó por cumplir. Y luego no hubo nada.

-Santidad… - Chase gruñó la palabra como si le dejara un mal sabor de boca –Bloquearon el hechizo con las bendiciones de un dios-

Ése era el problema con ser malo: te deja susceptible a las cosas más inútiles, sólo porque eran buenas.

Por suerte, Chase conocía a alguien que existía fuera de tales distinciones como el bien y el mal. Alguien que podría ser obligado a cumplir sin importar si le gustaba o no

.-.

-¡¿Jack?! ¡Jack! Ahora, en serio, ¡estoy preocupado que no puedas dejar el edificio!- llamó Steve, apurándose detrás del pálido adolescente. El pastor no se apuró demasiado; el campamento tenía todo un arte de sistema de seguridad. Esos chicos estaban tan confundidos; sólo necesitaban que les mostraran el camino, Steve frunció el entrecejo cuando descubrió la puerta.

La puerta abierta de par en par.

La puerta abierta de par en par con el panel de seguridad que estaba roto y con los cables en cortocircuito.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no, hermano Jason!- Steve se apuró hasta el próximo comunicador, que estaba al final de la sala –Hermano Jason, ¡el chico nuevo está fuera del edificio! ¡Manipuló los cables de alguna manera y ahora está perdido!... ¿Qué quieres decir, no uno más?-

.-.

Chase Young se paró frente a la puerta de una monótona casa suburbana, que empezaba a caer en el descuido. Mantuvo bajo control su impulso de echar abajo la puerta para entrar, sacudiendo a los habitantes por sus cuellos cuidadosamente disimulados. Desafortunadamente, los servicios que buscaba no podían obtenerse por la fuerza bruta; debía fingir cortesía.

Eventualmente la puerta fue abierta por un Phooka recién salido de la cama. El hada carnívora estaba usando sólo un par de boxers cortos y su pelo negro estaba hecho una maraña de rizos.

-¿Chase?- gruñó, sacándose el sueño frotándose los ojos -¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?-

-Local, son las diez en punto de la mañana – respondió el señor dragón con frialdad. Su desaprobación era evidente.

-Matty y yo no volvimos a casa sino hasta las siete. ¿Qué quieres?- respondió Phooka después de unos momentos. Su mano se movió de sus ojos hasta su pelo, y empezó a rascarse el punto donde salían sus cuernos cuando cambiaba de forma.

-Alguien se llevó a mi Jack. Requiero tu asistencia para encontrarlo- anunció Chase, odiando admitir su inutilidad.

Phooka paró de rascarse y pestañeó hacia Chase por un momento. Entonces, como las hadas están habituadas a hacer, de repente perdió el interés. Cerró la puerta con firmeza en la cara de Chase Young.

Chase estaba esperándose eso. Tenía un plan alternativo de acción, pero el saber que Phooka estaba volviendo a la cama para abrazarse con _su_ pequeño y dulce niño tiró todo pensamiento racional por la ventana.

El hada se giró cuando la puerta fue arrancada de sus goznes.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡La madre de Matty tendrá un ataque!- chilló Phooka.

Chase tiró los restos de la puerta a un lado y avanzó hacia el hada, con un vicioso gruñido en su cara.

-No me importa nada Matty o su madre, y no me importa nada de ti. El único que me importa me fue arrebatado y escondido bajo la bendición de un dios. Eso quiere decir que necesito a alguien quien tenga el poder de encontrarlo, que no esté limitado por las definiciones de bien o mal. Alguien que simplemente _es_- Chase paró con su propia nariz a tres centímetros de la de Phooka.

Para el mérito del kelpie, Phooka no retrocedió ante el amenazante asecho. Sus verdes ojos hallaron los dorados de Chase y le sostuvieron la mirada.

-¿Alguien como una manifestación pagana de los peligros del elemento del agua?- sugirió el goblin de agua.

-Alguien así- confirmó Chase.

-Mmmm. Explicaste con claridad por qué me necesitas, Chase Young. Ahora, ¿por qué exactamente debería ayudarte? La última vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron como hombres libres, terminé encadenado a una viga de hierro desde el pecho hasta las rodillas y terminé siendo _poseído_ por un pequeño muchachito llorón quien no pudo tener suficiente del amor griego-

Por toda la vida inmortal de él, Chase no pudo evitar la sonrisa maligna que cruzó su rostro.

-¿El joven Matthias significa mucho para ti? ¿O sólo extrañabas hundir tus dientes entre las sábanas?-

-¡Buena suerte encontrando a tu juguete, Chase!- escupió Phooka, girando y alejándose.

Casi se encontró con Matty, quien justo había salido de un corredor que, era de presumir, iba hacia los dormitorios. El hermoso joven sólo llevaba un suelto par de pijamas decoradas con lo que parecía ser una esponja de cocina habladora.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada. Volvamos a la cama- ladró Phooka, intentando llevar a su amante mortal por donde había venido.

-Buenos días, Matthias- dijo Chase con amabilidad.

-¿Qué está haciendo Chase aquí? ¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Qué le pasó a la puerta?-

-Jack me fue arrebatado. Vine a Phooka por ayuda, pero se rehúsa a asistirme. Ahora mi amor se ha ido- respondió el guerrero, sintiendo una gran satisfacción en la mirada de puro odio que le lanzó el kelpie –Me disculpo por la puerta-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Matty.

Phooka se encogió. Una de las cejas de Chase se elevó con el veneno en la voz del mortal. Los ojos azules de Matty se volvieron fríos cuando miró hacia su hada cautiva.

-Jack es mi _amigo_. ¡¿Con quién carajo voy a hablar acerca de tener un monstruo inmortal como novio?! ¡Él dijo que podía estar en la boda!- gritó el rubio en la cara de Phooka -¡Si no ayudas a Chase a encontrarlo, voy a clavar clavos de acero en tu cuerno!-

Una segunda ceja se unió a la primera. Chase había venido con la idea de decirle al adolescente unos cuantos trucos para castigar a Phooka. No se esperaba que el picado joven, quien siempre le traía a la mente a un cocker spaniel, todavía tuviera algunos vicios más de los que Chase quería compartir.

Por la mirada en la cara del kelpie, había llegado al difícil temperamento de Matty antes, y no había disfrutado el viaje.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Tendré un hechizo de localización listo!- chilló Phooka, levantando sus manos -¡Pero no voy a arreglar la maldita puerta!-

El hada pisó fuerte mientras caminaba de vuelta al dormitorio, murmurando por lo bajo cosas sobre no dormir, molestos señores dragones, y metal.

.-.

Jack odiaba la naturaleza. Bueno, eso no era cierto del todo. Le gustaba la naturaleza con tal que estuviera desnuda y cubierta de nieve. El pelirrojo siempre había amado el invierno; la mordedura de la escarcha y la nieve parecían hacer que todo fuera mucho más ordenado que el caos aleatorio en que la vida salvaje parecía operar.

Aquí no había ni un poco de escarcha o nieve en ninguna parte, pero había mucho barro, insectos, y hedor. Jack había escapado del campamento y se había retorcido bajo un cerco de cadenas. Ahora estaba corriendo, pero no tenía idea hacia dónde. ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! Dado el hecho que el pastor era estadounidense, se arriesgaría a suponer que estaba en algún logar de los EEUU. Pero eso era lo más lejos que podía llegar.

Spicer desaceleró su precipitado escape por el bosque. Encontró un polvoriento sendero y empezó a seguirlo.

¿Cómo habían podido sus padres llevarlo por medio mundo sin que Chase lo notara? ¿No se suponía que el anillo lo protegería del daño? Haciendo una mueca, Jack tocó el grabado que mantenía el hechizo sobre su dedo. Quizás el predicador había puesto algún tipo de exorcismo en él. ¿Cómo funcionaría eso? ¿Acaso la bendición cristiana podría incluso con la magia de Chase?

Una picazón familiar corrió por la parte posterior del cuello del pelirrojo.

El joven albino paró abruptamente. Reconoció ese sentimiento más que nada por su ausencia; era el sentimiento de lo sobrenatural. Jack estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de él, acunado cuando estaba con Chase. Antes de eso había sido Wuya constantemente colgándosele del hombro. Ésos días habían sido acerca de cuán aburrido y mundano era el mundo cuando había partido de su estilo de vida sobrenatural.

Pero Jack sentía ése sentimiento ahora, lo que querían decir que las cosas iban a ponerse raras. Quizás incluso más raras.

Había algo extraño en el camino frente al pelirrojo. Lo que parecía ser un pequeño, diminuto diablo del polvo y el humo en el medio del camino, estaba a metro y medio en frente de él. Jack frunció el cejo y miró al fenómeno. De hecho, no se parecía a un demonio del polvo; parecía como si alguien estuviera pateando el polvo del camino, pero no había nada ahí para ver.

Jack estaba levantando su pie para mirar más de cerca cuando una voz sonó desde los árboles.

-Si das un paso más, vas a morir-

.-.

.-.

(1) Cucha: en Argentina, nombre que se le da a la casa del perro.

Nueva organización, como dije antes; una semana fanfics propios, otra semana traducciones, salvo ocasiones especiales. Llegué a tiempo porque es corto y ya lo venía preparando desde que terminé la tanda anterior, así que gracias a la Diosa lo tienen aquí.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Capítulo 3

Los músculos de Jack Spicer se tensaron para luchar. Voces que salían desde ninguna parte prometiendo muerte era considerado, generalmente, como algo malo.

-No digas que no te lo advertí (1)- pronunció la voz con tristeza.

Jack vaciló.

Era una voz de chica. Sonaba joven, probablemente de su edad o cerca. Su voz era un poco profunda para ser de chica, y con acento sureño. Con su talento en lingüística, Jack pudo notar que el acento de la chica era un poco diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de Clay Bailey; lo que Jack no escuchó fue una amenaza.

Era más un tono de horror resignado, como alguien mirando a un idiota intentando mirar por una cañería de gas con un encendedor en la mano.

Jack miró el demonio del polvo que giraba frente a él.

-¿Un paso adelante y muero?- preguntó.

-Sep- confirmó la extraña chica. So voz venía detrás de él; debía estar detrás, más lejos en el sendero.

-¿Puedo dar un paso atrás?- preguntó el joven albino.

-Oh, claro. De hecho, desearía que lo hicieras. La sangre es una maldita cosa de sacar de la paja, y me gusta este sombrero-

Considerando que esta chica estaba al menos siete metros detrás de él, esto no ayudó a Jack a calmarse. Lloriqueando, el mago de la tecnología dio media vuelta y corrió, logrando dar diez pasos antes de caer, aullando, en el camino.

-Geez, ¡cállate! ¡Ellos no cazan!- gruño la chica, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Jack levantó la vista hacia su rescatista. Entonces dio un suspiro exasperado.

En una cierto tipo de narrativa, la nueva podría haber sido una fuerte, segura belleza, que movería el corazón de Jack, probando su compromiso con la homosexualidad y su amor por Chase y, en general, enfurecido/hastiado a todos hasta el desastre.

Por suerte para todas las partes involucradas, los poderes que observaban la vida de Jack Spicer no eran tan creativamente retorcidos.

La chica en el bosque era perfectamente ordinaria. Tenía pelo negro, bonito y largo, recogido en dos trenzas que colgaban desde cada uno de sus hombros hasta casi su cintura. Sus ojos eran de un marrón plano y viejo. Ella era… bueno, no poco atractiva, pero su mandíbula era un poco demasiado cuadrada y el hueso de su mandíbula era demasiado como para ser bonita. Cuando el pelirrojo pudo volver a ponerse en pie, notó que era más o menos de su altura, de nuevo, un poco petiza para una chica. De hecho, se parecía mucho a algún tipo de princesa guerrera nativa americana, no tan bonita como guapa.

También notó con una mueca de hastío, que ella tenía puesto un sombrero de vaquero de paja tejida floja. Tenía botas de vaquero en el mismo tono de manteca que el sombrero, vaqueros azules y… Dios, una remera con una foto de un tractor impresa en ella. "Mantenlo rural" presumía la prenda en letras amarillas.

Jack peleó con la urgencia de bromear.

-¿Eres un fugado de Campo Lava Cerebros?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

La chica le dio una larga mirada calculadora. Jack sintió su propio hastío por su estilo personal reflejado en ésa mirada.

-Suposición afortunada-

Jack le dio una mirada sucia y volvió a mirar a la cosa. Se mantenía en donde la había visto la primera vez.

-¿Deberíamos estar cerca?- preguntó.

-No importa; confían que sus presas caminarán directo a ellos. No pueden correr muy rápido. Pero sí, salgamos de aquí antes que el Hermano Jason traiga su trasero cerca y venga por nosotros- la chica empezó a buscar a su alrededor por una roca.

-¿Sabes acerca del Hermano Jason? ¡Eres del Campamento Lava Cerebros también!-

La chica gruñó, finalmente localizando una roca que pesaba alrededor de dos kilos y cuarto (2).

-Me enviaron allí, pero yo no pertenezco allí de verdad-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la mayoría de los hombres piensan que las lesbianas son sexy?- resopló Jack, honestamente enfermo por la doble moral.

-Nope; y no soy homosexual-

Dicho esto, la extraña chica de piel oscura lanzó la piedra al diminuto torbellino. La roca saltó fuera del bosque, pero un chillido que erizaba el pelo surgió entre los árboles y algo apareció entre el remolino de viento.

Una oscura, peluda criatura colapsó en el camino y miró a los dos adolescentes. Jack sintió de nuevo la necesidad de burlarse. La cosa tenía una cara vagamente similar a la de un simio, con una redonda, desdentaba boca. Una larga y vívida lengua rosada colgaba de la boca. La criatura se levantó con dos enormes brazos que se hacían más anchos hacia los extremos, recordando a bates de béisbol. La parte superior del cuerpo, dura y muscular, se hacía más delgada hasta una sola pierna trasera, que finalizaba en un casco redondo.

Jack se dio cuenta que la cosa había estando dando vueltas en el medio del camino tan rápido que se había vuelto invisible. Si hubiese caminado hacia ésos fuertes brazos… Ciudad splat (5). El científico en él insistía que eso era imposible, pero Jack estaba acostumbrado a lo imposible. Desde hacía mucho.

La criatura se tambaleó hacia ellos, gritando con furia.

-¡Shoo! ¡Vete lejos de aquí!- bramó la muchacha extraña, pateando polvo hacia la imposible criatura. Esto pareció no poner nerviosa a la criatura. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a los bosques.

-¿Qué. Mierda. Fue eso?- inquirió el pelirrojo, calmado.

-Un wumpus girador. No hay muchos de ellos en los alrededores hoy en día. Mientras te mantengas a distancia, son hadas inofensivas-

-¿Un wumpus girador? Estudié mitología mundial y nunca… -

-¿Estudiaste tus Cuentos Altos (3), Copo de nieve?-

-¡El nombre es Jack! ¡Jack Spicer!- resopló el pelirrojo con fiereza -¡No Copo de nieve, _Pocahontas_!-

-¡Y mi nombre es Johnny Betty Pecos! ¡No Pocahontas! ¡No soy una india!-

Jack hizo una pausa, mirando la piel canela, largas trenzas negras, fuerte mandíbula y nariz romana.

-No eres india, coooooooorrecto- entonces algo más llamó la atención de sus oídos -¡¿'Johnny Betty'?! ¡¿Ése es tu nombre?! ¡Creo que prefiero Pocahontas!-

La risa histérica de Jack se cortó en seco cuando Johnny Betty lo agarró de la garganta y lo elevó con facilidad sobre su cabeza.

-Johnny Betty _Pecos_- repitió en un tono helado -¿Como en _Pecos_ Bill? ¿Vaquero legendario de Texas, quien fue criado por coyotes, montó un tornado negro, un león de montaña, y el caballo más salvaje que jamás vivió? ¿Quien podía manejar un látigo para toros de dos metros, imitar el aullido de los coyotes y, lo más extraño, inventó el maní quebradizo?-

-S-suena vagamente familiar- graznó Jack.

-Bueno, ese fue mi bisabuelo. Y algunos de sus talentos quedaron en la familia- Johnny Betty flexionó su brazo arriba y abajo, mostrando cuán poco esfuerzo le tomaba el mantener al pelirrojo izado sobre su cabeza –Y odio cuando la gente se ríe de mi nombre-

-Hoo-gay- se ahogó Jack.

La expresión de Johnny Betty se suavizó. El pelirrojo estaba seguro que lo habría bajado si un taser no hubiera golpeado a la superhumana chica entre los omóplatos. Siendo tan amistoso como era con la electricidad, Jack compartió la impactante diversión.

La última cosa que recordó fue que golpeaba con fuerza el suelo.

.-.

-Esto debería ser hecho con la calavera de un alto druida, los huesos del pie de una santa virgen y ser realizado bajo la Luna llena- dijo Phooka, todavía enfurruñado.

-No me importa tu tonto sentido teatral, elfo. Sólo encuentra a Jack- resopló Chase.

-Ves, por esto es que nadie respeta las Viejas Usanzas. Tienes que esperar un mes para perfeccionar un hechizo apropiadamente, respeta la maldita cosa- continuó el kelpie.

-Estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo funcionar con cualquier cosa, Phooka- dijo Matty con lealtad.

Una vez que el hada accedió a ayudar, el pequeño rubio volvió derecho a su rol de adorador submisivo. El joven mortal se estiró y le dio un beso en las mejillas de Phooka.

-Eres el mejor, bebé-

El kelpie suspiró, todavía sin estar preparado para demostrarlo, pero contento por la alabanza.

-Bien- el elfo se aventuró al patio trasero anormalmente crecido. Llevando sus herramientas, el kelpie cerró sus ojos.

-Por los espíritus superiores y los espíritus inferiores

"Por los que tienen espíritu y los que no lo tienen

"Tierra y Aire y Agua y Fuego

"Este y Oeste y Norte y Sur

"A nuestro alrededor y sobre nosotros, y a todos los espíritus presentes en este lugar, invoco su sabiduría

"Nos encontraremos…"

El elfo hizo una pausa y miró el Sol del mediodía.

-_A la amplia luz del día_- resopló con sarcasmo.

Detrás de él, Chase Young se aclaró su garganta con magnificencia. Phooka dejó escapar otro suspiro y elevó el contenedor en sus manos.

-Espíritus reunidos, préstenle su poder a esto-

Otro largo y sufriente suspiro.

-Un bol de cereal decorado alegremente-

-Ey, no molestes a Betty Boop- dijo Matty con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Llenen este contenedor con su esencia, infundan estos…-

Phooka inspeccionó el contenido del bol de cereal.

-_Extremadamente_ vulgares aros a presión-

-De mi mami- murmuró el rubio a Chase.

-¡Préstenle sus poderes a estos objetos! ¡Dennos conocimiento más allá de la visión mortal!-

"¡Encuentren lo que ha sido robado!"

El kelpie dejó caer los pendientes a presión en la tierra desnuda, entonces se agachó y los estudió con cuidado.

-Michigan. Península superior. Una pequeña isla fuera de… ¿La isla del castor? Está bien, pero está siendo retenido contra su voluntad- reportó el kelpie.

Una sonrisa oscura creció en el rostro de Chase.

-Excelente. Ponte algo de ropa, Phooka. Tu contribución no ha terminado-

.-.

Jack recobró la conciencia despacio, como si no estuviera seguro si merecía la pena. Cuando estuvo despierto, todavía no estaba seguro. Su cuerpo todavía latía con el dolor de la electrocución. Esto, agregado al dolor ya existente en su dedo roto, hizo que el joven albino pudiera hacer poco más que gimotear.

-Cállate- gruñó una voz –Si quisiera escuchar gimotear algo, me conseguiría un cachorro-

Jack tomó el riesgo de abrir sus ojos. Estaba en un pequeño cuarto, desnudo hasta el punto de llamarse celda, con dos literas en paredes opuestas. Johnny Betty estaba estirándose en la litera opuesta, con sus botas en el borde para zapatos y sus manos plegadas sobre su estómago. Su sombrero se había ido.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-De vuelta en el Campamento Lava cerebros. Aquí es donde ponen a los chicos que se rebelan físicamente- JB hizo una pausa, y su enojo retumbó –Perdieron mi sombrero-

-Sí, es una vergüenza. Suenas como si ya hubieses estado aquí antes- dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo un inventario de la habitación. No parecía que la puerta tuviera un teclado en el interior.

-Puse a un joven voluntario en el hospital después que ellos intentaran esa mierda de "juego de rol sexual"- la chica de pelo oscuro se sentó con calma.

-¿"Juego de rol sexual"?- coreó Jack, inquieto -¿Qué es eso?-

-Oh, es donde te hacen usar ésos trajes pegados al cuerpo, entonces emparejan a chicos y chicas y te hacen actuar como si estuvieras teniendo sexo- suspiró JB, rascándose la nariz.

-¡¿Q-quééééé?! Eso es como… ¡Molestar! ¡O asalto sexual, o algo!-

-Yo lo llamo hora de pelear-

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Soy muy sensible y me daño fácil y estoy comprometido y mi prometido es muy celoso!-

JB suspiró con pesadez y rodó hasta su lado.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú eres algo así como una super poderosa o algo así! ¡¿Por qué no nos sacas de aquí?!- demandó el pelirrojo.

-¿E ir adónde? Exploré cuando estaba fuera; estamos en una isla y el agua es fría-

Jack se quedó callado por un momento. JB suspiró de nuevo, descansando sobre las delgadas mantas.

-Lo peor es, he estado varada por aquí escuchando a ésos idiotas diciéndome que deje de desear a chicas, cuando me gustan los chicos de lo más bien-

-Si eres heterosexual, ¿por qué te enviaron aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo, todavía pensando.

-Porque tengo estándares- empezó Johnny Betty –No me gustan los chicos con los que voy a la escuela porque todos son unos calentones (4). No voy a dejar que intenten algo conmigo a menos que me traten con dulzura, y ser amable con una chica con la que estás intentando ganarte puntos no es cool. Así que fui catalogada como lesbiana por tener estándares. Si fuera a casa, sólo terminaría aquí de nuevo-

-¿Te gustaría un trabajo?- preguntó Jack.

-¿Un trabajo?- JB miró por sobre su hombro -¿Qué tipo de trabajo?-

-Sé mi guardaespaldas. Sácame de aquí y te puedo conseguir un sustento de Chase. Volveremos a China y estaré sólo una semana en su cama teniendo sexo por la próxima centuria y… y… ¡y hasta puedes estar en mi boda!-

JB le dio una mirada.

-¿Y te pagaré?- ofreció el pelirrojo.

Una sonrisa apareció al fin en la cara de la chica de piel oscura.

-Ahora estamos entendiéndonos-

.-.

En el otro lado del planeta, Cecilia Spicer abrió la puerta del laboratorio de su hijo. Todavía se cuestionaba la decisión de haber enviado a Jack a ése campamento de "rehabilitación". Jack era el semejante muchacho raro que era; si se había arreglado para enganchar a un multimillonario, ¿qué importaba si era un hombre? De hecho, ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar acerca de la situación, si ella hubiera sabido antes que su hijo iba por ése camino, se hubiera tomado el tiempo para instruirlo en el buen camino de llamar la atención de un hombre rico.

Cacilia descendió los escalones como por casualidad, incluso sabiendo que estaba sola. Si el amante de Jack le había dado un anillo valuado en cuatro millones de dólares, ¿qué otros pequeñas baratijas había derrochado en el joven?

La mujer se detuvo de repente.

En el piso de la guarida de Jack… no, _tallado_ en el piso de la guarida de Jack estaban las palabras:

LO HAN ALEJADO DE MÍ. NO TOLERARÉ ESTO. NOS VEREMOS PRONTO.

Cecilia se dio la vuelta y voló subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Jonathon!-

.-.

.-.

Lo subí a tiempo porque es cortito. Aún no terminé el capítulo de "Phantom" que iba a subir la semana pasada, y ni siquiera empecé el siguiente de "Akki". La próxima semana es la última de clases en al facultad, por lo que no esperen encontrar capítulos el día acostumbrado. Espero sepan comprender.

(1) Este personaje habla con un acento muy parecido al de Clay, pero no me es posible trasladarlo al castellano de forma que se entienda.

(2) En el original, cinco libras, y como una libra 453,59 gramos, cinco libras 2267,95 gramos.

(3) En el original decía "Tall Tales", que es una expresión que traduje literal, pero tiene un significado figurado que se me escapa.

(4) Aquí decía "dicks", que en castellano sería una forma coloquial de decir "pene", por lo cual "calentones" expresa la misma idea: adolescentes varones jóvenes que sólo quieren sexo.

(5) Quien haya visto cierto capítulo de Los padrinos mágicos, sabe a qué se refiere Jack.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Capítulo 4

-…y entonces aterrizaron con orgullo en la tierra con el verdaderamente hermoso cabello vuelto hacia la bruja y dijo: "Te quiero, chica; eres mi mejor amiga. Así que te voy a dejar un poco de mi príncipe" Y ella abrió el ropero en el que mantenía encerrado al príncipe. La bruja tomó un último trago y dijo "¡Bueno!" y se sacó toda la ropa. El príncipe le dio una mirada al asqueroso, arrugado trasero, e invocando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se tiró por la ventana. Terminó esparcido por toda la muralla de espinas en la base de la torre, fertilizando las hierbas mágicas con su sangre y huesos, tal y como los otros príncipes antes que él.

"Entonces la bruja y su obesa hija se encargaron de esparcir más rumores acerca de la belleza encerrada en la torre y las "hierbas mágicas" que eran mil veces mejores que el opio y la marihuana. Y siguieron atrapando, molestando y asesinando príncipes hasta que el exceso de realeza en la tierra fue asesinado cuando los campesinos se volvieron una colectividad autónoma. Después de, quizás, treinta años de feliz homicidio, ambas murieron cuando algo duro y pesado y medieval se les cayó en las cabezas. Y todos los que no fueron comida de gusanos vivieron felices para siempre. Fin-

Jack yacía en su litera, hecho un firme ovillo. Sus manos estaban presionando su cara, pero las líneas de rimel manchaban las lágrimas entre sus dedos. Rápidos jadeos le estremecían el delgado cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, pudo dejar salir una frase estrangulada.

-És-Ésa fue la mejor… versión de… Ru… Rapuncel… que jamás he oído-

JB se rió por lo bajo.

-Contar cuento siempre fue uno de mis talentos-

El par fue interrumpido por el clic de la cerradura. Jack se levantó, llevando sus pies al suelo. Johnny Betty se levantó, con un codo en su rodilla.

La puerta se abrió y el reverendo Dallas entró, seguido por dos ayudantes muy musculosos.

-¡Bueno, Jack! Te hemos preparado una habitación para ti- dijo el predicador, forzando otra extraña sonrisa.

-No, quiero quedarme con JB. Ella es genial. Y cuenta los mejores cuentos para dormir-

-Preferiría compartir mi litera con Jack antes que con ésa mierda que intentó empalarme la última vez- gruñó Johnny Betty -¡Y denme un sombrero!-

-Ustedes dos… ¡no pueden ser compañeros de cuarto!- gimió Steve.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron la chica y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Porque! ¡Sería coeducativo!-

-¿Y?- lo incitó Jack.

-Ustedes dos deberías tener sexo-

-¿Y ese es todo el punto de este sitio?- preguntó Johnny Betty.

El pelirrojo se rió con disimulo. Los dos ayudantes parecían divertidos, pero el enojo tiñó la cara del pastor.

-¡No queremos dos menores teniendo sexo en el Campamento Puerza! Nosotros-sólo…-

-¿Quieren que _queramos_ tener sexo entre nosotros?- sugirió el albino.

-Bueno…-

-Miren, eso funcionaría, también, porque vivir en cuatros cerrados con una chica probablemente abra mis ojos hacia el atractivo del sexo opuesto- Jack miró a la adolescente sentada en la litera opuesta –Bien, quizás… Supongo-

Antes que el pastor pudiera replicar, el joven albino se tiró de lleno en su colchón, para evitar la almohada que iba hacia su cabeza.

-¡Como si quisiera revolcarme en el heno con un poroto verde como tú!- gruñó JB -¡Me gustan los hombres con un poco más de carne encima!-

-¿"Poroto verde"? ¡Chase dice que soy encantador y delgado!-

-Johnny Betty, sólo diciendo que te gustan los hombres no me va a convencer que has sido curada- la cortó Steve.

Si las miradas mataran, el predicador estaría esparcido por toda la habitación, hecho pedazos.

-¿No? ¿Qué tienes que hacer para salir de este basurero?- preguntó Jack.

El Hermano Justin entró en la habitación y susurró unas frases apresuradas en la oreja del pastor.

-¿De verdad? Oh, ya veo. Jack, tú y Johnny Betty podrán "quedarse" por un poco más. Probablemente tengamos que mudarlos a otro lugar- dijo el reverendo Dallas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Tus padres llamaron. Al parecer, hubo una amenaza en su casa… Al parecer de tu… amante masculino-

La cara de Jack se parecía a un árbol de Navidad.

-¡Chase! ¡Chase vendrá y me rescatará!- chilló.

Los empleados del campamento miraron mal al joven y dejaron el cuarto.

.-.

-Tú lo recuperarás, Phooka. Ésos lugares bendecidos me dan migraña- gruñó Chase, frotándose la frente.

Phooka siguió hasta la señal detrás del puente del Campamento Pureza. Las letras actuales eran enormes cosas de madera pintadas, levantadas desde el pizarrón de la señal. A su alrededor había decoraciones desconcertantes; tallas y formas de piedra y metal retorcido. Parecía que alguien había intentado hacer un collage, pero nunca había visto uno.

-¿Lastimará también a Phooka?- preguntó Matty, colgado del brazo de su amante.

-No te preocupes _annsachd_ (1)– dijo el hada –Chase tiene problemas con lugares bendecidos porque él es inherentemente malo; vendió su alma a las fuerzas malignas por poder y vida eterna. _Yo_, por otro lado, simplemente soy una manifestación Pagana de las amplias y variadas formas de morir con el agua. Una protección cristiana no será un problema para mí-

El kelpie dejó un beso en las mejillas del joven rubio, y atravesaron la verja.

Un momento después estaba boca abajo en el sucio camino, ahogándose y gimiendo.

-¡Phooka!- chilló Matty, corriendo a su lado.

El hada chilló muy alto y cambió de forma.

El femenino joven gimió con dolor, sintiendo como un hombre de cincuenta y tres kilos y medio cambiaba a un animal de quinientas cuarenta y cuatro kilos (2).

Phooka se forzó a ponerse de pie en su forma de caballo galopó de nuevo hasta salir de la entrada, rondando en los alrededores de Chase.

¡¿Qué pasó?!- se lamentó Matty, yendo con él -¡Dijiste que no te lastimaría!-

Phooka frenó despacio y bajó su cabeza. Para alguien bien instruido en manejo de caballos, parecía como si estuviera fatigado por hacer algo. El hada intercambió una sobresaltada mirada con Chase.

-No puede cambiar de forma- dijo el guerrero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Él es un hada!- dijo Matty, abrazando a Phooka por la nariz -¿Dijiste que las protecciones cristianas no funcionarían en él!-

Chase llevó su mirada de nuevo al signo sobre la puerta. Mientras estudiaba la masa de letras embrujadas clavadas alrededor de las letras, algo le vino a la mente.

-Las protecciones cristianas no funcionan contra él. Pero las protecciones paganas sí- dijo el antiguo guerrero, señalando el signo –Alguien clavó una herradura de hierro en el signo. Con kelpies que tuvieran un fuerte lazo con formas de caballos, una herradura tendría un efecto extremadamente potente en él. Está atrapado en ésa forma-

-¿Por-por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó el rubio, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

-Tres días es el lapso general de tiempo-

Phooka resopló en irritación, con su cola azotándose como un gato chiflado.

-¿Tres días?-

-¡Infelices, ignorantes insectos! ¡Cuando haya recuperado a mi Jack, arrasaré este campo entero hasta los cimientos!- gruñó Chase -¡Migraña o no, yo...!-

El guerrero se cortó en seco cuando se dio cuenta que Matty estaba caminando fuerte a través de la verja, con toda su conducta irradiando enojo. El delgado joven levantó un puño y golpeó con fuerza en la puerta del frente.

Chase y Phooka intercambiaron otra mirada.

-¡Abran, malditos mentes-estrechas! ¡Rompieron a mi novio!- gritó el rubio.

Phooka agachó la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez un gesto decididamente humano, y empezó a ir tras su amante. El kelpie dudó ante la puerta, entonces dio un rodeo, galopando rápido, y salto la verja.

Rechinando los dientes, Chase fue tras ellos.

.-.

-Ven Jack. Tenemos otra sucursal en Wisconsin en la que pensamos que estarás mejor- dijo Steve mientras el hermano Justin agarró a Jack de los pies y lo arrastraba a través de la puerta.

-¡No! ¡No me quiero ir! ¡Chase está viniendo por mí! ¡JB! ¡¿Qué parte de "guardaespaldas no entiendes?!-

Johnny Betty permaneció estirada en su litera.

-No profieras amenazas, Jack- pronunció la muchacha con lentitud –Todo estará bien-

Mientras el joven albino desparramaba protestas, los empleados del campamento lo arrastraron fuera del cuarto seguro, hasta el vestíbulo.

La chica de pelo oscuro suspiró en silencio mientras la puerta fue cerrada con llave de nuevo y la dejaron sola.

JB contó hasta trescientos.

Entonces se levantó, se estiró con cuidado, y arrancó la puerta de sus goznes.

Jack debía de estar fuera, cerca de un medio de transporte por ése entonces. Debería dar lo mejor de sí en su nuevo trabajo.

.-.

El reverendo Graham Christiansen no podía considerarse un hombre malo, de ninguna manera. De verdad intentaba escuchas a los jóvenes bajo su tutela, y hacer absolutamente lo mejor para entender sus problemas. Desaprobaba algunas de las tácticas de mano dura usadas en el campamento. Creía que nadie podía ser curado hasta que quisiera ser curado. Siempre les decía a los jóvenes a su cargo sobre su propia experiencia con la homosexualidad y cómo el programa del campamento lo había ayudado.

Lo hizo, más que nada, para ser un buen cristiano.

Lo que en realidad hizo injusto que él fuera quien le abrió la puerta a Matthias Conway.

-¡Oh! ¡Buen día!- dijo el Reverendo Christiansen, abriéndole la puerta principal -¿Cómo puedo…?-

-¡¿Quién MIERDA te dijo que podías poner una herradora sobre la puerta?!-

Graham se inclinó hacia atrás por la fuerza de la exclamación, con sus ojos abriéndose. Pestañeó por el impacto de ver un caballo muy grande en el porche, al lado de un hermoso hombre chino, quien estaba agarrándose la cabeza con dolor.

-¡Te hice una pregunta, descarga sifilítica!-

La boca del religioso cayó impactada, y al fin pudo concentrarse en su interlocutor… Gritador… La persona que se dirigía a él.

La abrió un poco más al ver el brillante pelo dorado, hermosa piel y ojos azules que ardían como fuego frío.

El reverendo Christiansen sabía que su problema con la homosexualidad no había terminado.

El vistoso joven señaló con un dedo la puerta del frente.

-¡Clavar una herradura de la suerte es un ritual _pagano_! ¡Éste es un campamento _cristiano_! ¡Si van a elegir una maldita tradición, no se descuiden! ¡Si hay algo que odio es el descuido!-

Matty se acercó furtivo mientras gritaba, forzando al ministro a retroceder. El hombre al final fue atraído hasta una cama. Matthias paró a centímetros de la cara del clérigo.

-¡Ya es suficientemente malo que ustedes… _homofóbicos_(3) vayan por ahí confundiendo a ésos pobres chicos, diciéndoles que ser homosexual es malo y retorcido, pro ahora empiezan a cazar hadas inocentes con sus aproximaciones al diseño de sus puertas!

-¿H-hada? ¿Eres homosexual?- logró balbucear Graham.

Los ojos de Matty se estrecharon rápido, notando el repentino sonrojo en las mejillas del ministro y el calor en sus ojos avellana.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio con voz suave -¿Quieres cogerme(4)?-

Graham lloriqueó.

-¡Matthias! ¡Pregúntale dónde está Jack!- ordenó Chase.

-Hhhmmmf- gruñó Matty –Hay un chico albino aquí; ojos rojos, pelo rojo, usa un poco mucho delineador; ¿le suena familiar? Díganos dónde está-

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Ni siquiera deberían estar aquí! Bueno, quizás deberías ser uno de nuestros chicos, pero…- tartamudeó el religioso.

-¿"Uno de tus chicos"? No soy un niño. Tengo diecinueve años. Llevarme a donde sea contra mi voluntad constituye un secuestro-

-¿Tienes diecinueve?-

-Así es- la voz del rubio tornó a un cálido, rico tono –Soy _adulto_. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos juntos. ¿Te gustaría eso, predicador?-

Graham tragó con dificultad.

Matty le dedicó una mueca maligna.

-Así que no me sale la amenaza "golpéalos a todos" muy bien. ¿Qué te parece esto?: Si no me dices dónde está Jack Spicer en éste momento, voy a bajar hasta arrodillarme, sacarte los pantalones y chuparte tu pene (5)-

La cara del predicador se volvió escarlata.

-Pero no te dejaré venirte en mi boca. No te dejaré venirte del todo. No, no, aquí tengo a Chase, quien te sujetará y entonces te chuparé hasta que estés al borde, justo cuando puedes sentirlo bien profundo en tu próstata, y entonces _te dejaré así_. No serás capaz de acabar por ti mismo; quedarás atrapado ahí con tu pene en el aire-

Graham hizo un sonido ahogado, e hizo algo que no había hecho desde que tenía catorce años.

Matty pestañeó y bajó la mirada a la ingle del ministro.

-Santa frustración sexual, Batman- dejó caer el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando por sobre su hombro al hombre y al caballo que estaban en el porche -¡Acaba de venirse! ¡Sólo por hablarle! ¡Debería ser un operador de sexo telefónico!-

-¡Jack!- señaló Chase con un gruñido.

-Oh, sí- Matthias se volvió hacia el ministro. Para su asombro, el reverendo Christiansen estaba llorando, con ambas manos cerradas sobre la mancha húmeda en sus pantalones.

-No puedo-no puedo-He sido tan bueno… -

-¡¿Ves lo que pasa cuando niegas lo que eres, reverendo?!- siseó el rubio en su oído –Crece y crece hasta que no puedes controlarlo más, y entonces explota, y si no me dices dónde está mi amigo ahora mimo, voy a empezar a _tocarte_-

Graham gimió.

-¿Cuán sensibles son sus pezones, Padre?- ronroneó Matthias en una voz que podría hacer caer a los santos.

-¡J-Jack Spicer estaba en el distrito de los problemáticos, p-pero van a llevarlo a Wisconsin! ¡Acaban de llevárselo al muelle de botes!-

Chase gruñó y corrió hacia la puerta, más que listo para irse de ese lugar santo y el dolor que le traía. Phooka empezó a seguirlo, pero se paró unos cuantos metros del porche, mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta abierta.

Graham abrió la boca sobresaltado cuando un cálido, delgado cuerpo se presionó de repente contra el suyo. Ojos azules que brillaban como los pecados de los ángeles estaban a sólo centímetros de los suyos.

-Sigue mi consejo, Padre- murmuró Matty en una voz que irradiaba lujuria –Ve y encuentra alguien para coger. Incluso si tienes que pagarlo. De verdad es tan bueno como has oído-

La húmeda lengua rosada del rubio emergió para darle una probadita a los lóbulos del ministro, entonces se apartó y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Phooka volvió sus ancas hacia el porche y Matty se lanzó, asegurándose ambas manos en el anca del kelpie, para avanzar por la espalda del caballo.

Phooka salió disparado por la puerta, atrapando a Chase casi al instante.

En la distancia, el sonido de un motor fuera de borda empezó a sonar.

.-.

-¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Esto es como secuestro y lavado de cerebro, y si tuviera mis JackBots, todos ustedes serían picadillo!- rugió Jack, intentando liberarse del agarre de hierro del hermano Justin.

-Ahora Jack, esto de verdad es por tu propio bien. Sé que no estás de acuerdo ahora, pero sólo tienes diecisiete; tus padres todavía tienen autoridad para decir qué es lo mejor para ti- dijo el reverendo Dallas con ternura –Te veré hasta el próximo muelle, entonces serás llevado al campamento Serenidad-

-De hecho- dijo JB, poniendo un pie en el muelle –Yo y Jack vamos a irnos de aquí. Gracias por tenernos el bote listo-

Jack miró a sus alrededores para mirar a la muchacha.

-¡Ya era hora!- ladró.

El hermano Justin lanzó al pelirrojo a los brazos del reverendo Dallas, y se volvió hacia la chica.

-¡¿Cómo saliste de tu habitación?!- lanzó –No deberías combatirnos así, Jhonny Betty. Estamos tratando de ayudarte-

-¡Necesito su ayuda tanto como necesito a un hombre sentándose en cuclillas con mis espuelas puestas! (6)- declaró JB.

El hermano Justin quiso agarrar a la adolescente, pero ella esquivó la estocada con maestría y le dio un puñetazo al hombre, tan fuerte que su mandíbula sonó.

El reverendo Dallas empujó a Jack sin más ceremonia y buscó la llave. Johnny Betty pateó al gritador hermano Justin al agua y empezó a subir a la lancha al mismo tiempo que Steve arrancaba la máquina y mandaba la nave al centro del lago.

Jack, teniendo mucha experiencia con los súper poderosos patea traseros, se tiró en la popa y se hizo un ovillo, con las manos sobre la cabeza.

-¡¿P-por qué estás haciendo esto?!- se lamentó el reverendo Dallas –¡Sólo estamos intentando ayudarte! ¡¿No quieres ser normal?!-

-¡No hay nada que pueda llamarse normal!- declaró JB.

-¡¿Llaman a esto ayuda?!- graznó el pelirrojo.

-¡Pero sólo estás confundido…!-

-Estoy harta de escuchar esto- gruñó la chica, asechándolo mientras avanzaba.

La adolescente agarró al ministro por el frente de su remera y lo llevó con esfuerzo a la parte posterior del barco. Después de mirarlo forcejear, la chica de piel oscura lo tiró de cabeza a aguas abiertas.

-¡Bien, zambúlleme en chocolate y tírame a las lesbianas!- le gritó la chica -¡Creo que somos libres!-

Jack le dio una _mirada_.

-Zambullirte en… ¿Y te gustan los chicos con carne en los huesos? Sé de alguien a quien tienes que conocer-

.-.

El hermano Justin se debatió al borde del muelle, intentando respirar con el insoportable dolor en su mandíbula. Pudo agarrarse del borde del muelle y colgar allí por unos momentos. Algún tipo de instinto le picó en el fondo de su mente y el hermano Justin miró hacia arriba.

Había un caballo parado en el muelle. Un gran caballo negro con demasiada melena lo miraba sin ganas. Mientras el hermano Justin miraba, la cara de un hermoso hombre chino apareció en medio de una interminable melena.

Chase se sentó con comodidad en la espalda del kelpie, con Matty montándolo detrás de él.

-¿Dónde está mi Jack?- preguntó con engañosa suavidad.

El hermano Justin sólo le pudo responder con un sonido de dolor.

-No creo que pueda responder, Phooka. Por consiguiente, no tiene utilidad alguna para mí. Pero no creo que hayas comido hoy, ¿verdad?-

.-.

El reverendo Dallas se debatió en el medio del lago. ¿Cómo había podido Johnny Betty tirarlo tan fácilmente? Era imposible; ésas cosas no pasaban. Sólo Dios podría poner tales poderes en un mero mortal.

Dios… o Satán.

Steve tosió agua mientras intentó congelarse por el impacto.

Un caballo estaba corriendo sobre la superficie del agua hacia él. Sabía que era por la superficie del agua, porque se zambulló bajo el agua y pudo ver las huellas del caballo en la superficie.

Eso era imposible; era absoluta y completamente imposible.

El jinete de la imposible bestia parecía haberlo notado, y el caballo fue hacia él.

-¿Dónde está mi Jack?- preguntó el hombre.

-Padre-padre nuestro que estás en el cielo…- empezó Steve.

El caballo estaba de pie sobre él, con sangre goteándole de la boca de la criatura. El reverendo supo por instinto que no era la sangre del caballo.

El jinete retrocedió con rapidez ante la oración del Señor.

-¡Phooka, me está dando dolor de cabeza!- gruñó Chase.

La última cosa que vio Steve Dallas fue un casco de plata descendiendo hacia su cara.

.-.

-¡¿Te das cuenta que no te pagaba si yo moría?!- resopló Jack mientras la chica de piel oscura manejaba la lancha -¿Dónde carajo estamos? ¡Parece como si estuviéramos en el medio del océano!-

JB le dio una mirada aburrida.

-Ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de matarte, y perdimos al grupo del Campamento Lava cerebros, así que… - Johnny Betty se cortó en seco cuando miró sobre su hombro –Uh… ¿Ésos son amigos tuyos?-

Jack se arriesgó a atisbar sobre la maquinaria. De inmediato estuvo parado, saltando y saludando muy excitado.

-¡EsChaseEsChaseEsChaseEsChaseEsChase!- chillo el mago de la tecnología.

Era Chase, galopando hacia el bote sobre un magnífico caballo negro. El caballo confundió a Jack por un momento, pero varias pistas se juntaron para obtener la respuesta rápido. La belleza imposible del caballo, ojos azules, y el hocico salpicado de sangre le indicaron que no era un caballo normal. El hecho que estaba galopando sobre la superficie de un mar insular era más que una pista algo evidente.

-¡Oh, está montando a Phooka! ¡Nunca creí que estaría feliz de decirlo!- chilló el pelirrojo -¡Estoy aquí, Chase-bebé!-

Phooka se incorporó al lado del bote, haciendo una aparatosa cabriola. Matty estaba montando detrás de Chase, peor para ser honestos, el kelpie podría haber llevado una orquesta de tres piezas tocando el aria de la ópera "_La reina de la noche"_ y Jack no lo hubiera notado.

No cuando Chase estaba ahí.

Chase, su Chase, su dios oscuro, su príncipe maligno, el Sol negro en su malvado cielo. Jack se lanzó hacia delante, con los brazos abiertos, sólo para ser tirado de nuevo al barco cuando Chase lo encontró a medio camino.

-¡Chase! ¡Chase!- gimoteó el pelirrojo, dándole cálidos besitos mordedores en los labios y la barbilla del guerrero antiguo.

-¡Jack, mi Jack! ¡Jack-mascota!- gruñó Chase, devolviendo mordida por mordida y beso por beso.

Los dos hombres se enroscaban uno alrededor del otro, como si quisiera ser un literalmente. De algún lugar en el medio del apasionado agarre, sus bocas se conectaron y, de inmediato, se derritieron en el otro. Por unos minutos, no había ningún sonido salvo el sonido del agua sobre la cubierta y los sonidos de besos y lamidas. Chase al fin despegó su boca de la de Jack para respirar.

-Fuiste robado de mi lado- gruñó –Pero he venido a reclamarte-

-¡Nadie puede sacarme de tu lado, Chase!- dijo el pelirrojo fervientemente –No, de ninguna forma podrían-

El festejo fue interrumpido por un gruñido equino de disgusto. El guerrero le dio al kelpie una mirada maligna. Matty palmeó los hombros del caballo.

-Haz silencio- lo reprendió el rubio -¡Es tan dulce!-

Phooka dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y miró hacia otro lado cuando Chase y Jack compartieron otro profundo beso.

-¿Mis padres todavía están vivos?—preguntó el pelirrojo cuando se apartaron. No parecía que le importara la cuestión, sólo era mera curiosidad.

-¿Son los responsables de esto?- preguntó el guerrero –Están vivos. Por el momento-

Distraído por pensamientos acerca de oscuros asesinatos futuros, Chase llevó una mano hacia abajo para tomar la de Jack, y la apretó, sin notar el artilugio metálico en el dedo de su amante. Jack gritó de dolor. Chase liberó al instante su mano, mirando el dedo impactado.

-Intentaron sacar mi anillo- dijo Jack simplemente –Quebraron mi dedo tratando de sacármelo-

Chase resopló con odio, deseando que los responsables de ésa acción estuvieran presentes así podría matarlos de nuevo.

-Y ése idota predicador rezando bajo el puente como si estuviera limpio- conjeturó Chase, estudiando el hechizo –Eso bloqueó el hechizo protector-

El señor dragón tomó con cuidado la cinta, entonces la miró con sorpresa cuando un perverso cuchillo de bolsillo le fue ofrecido. El señor dragón miró a la adolescente agarrándolo como si nunca la hubiese visto antes, y en la prisa de su dragón interno por salvar a su compañero, no la había notado antes.

-Si el hechizo es malo, córtalo- dijo con simpleza la chica.

-Oh, esa es Johnny Betty. Es algo así como mi guardaespaldas ahora- dijo Jack.

-¿Cómo te va?- dijo JB con educación.

Chase no dijo nada, sólo tomó el cuchillo que se le ofrecía y cortó la venda. El guerrero antiguo tembló cuando vio las heridas negras y azules, la piel hinchada y deformada que cubrían el largo y artístico dedo de Jack.

-No los matamos lo suficientemente despacio, Phooka- anunció Chase.

Phooka sólo lamió las líneas de sangre de sus labios y masticó. El señor dragón juntó sus dos manos sobre el dedo herido y los presionó con gentileza hacia sus mejillas.

-Mi amado- susurró mientras una luz negra empezó a brillar entre sus manos.

Jack siseó con cautela cuando la calidez se extendió por el dedo, en el borde del dolor hasta que Chase lo soltó de repente. Jack flexionó su nueva y perfecta mano, sonriendo.

-Chase, te extrañé- murmuró el pelirrojo –Te extrañé mucho-

Chase levantó una elegante ceja ante la nota de hambre en la voz de su amante. Sin una palabra, llevó al joven hacia su pecho, besándolo profunda y apasionadamente. Jack se derritió en el beso, tocando el pecho y los hombros de Chase como si quisiera escalar al guerrero. En vez de eso, se encontró retrocediendo por sobre la cubierta de la maquinaria y siendo tratado con más pasión.

Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo cayó y empezó a tironear la faja de Chase hasta soltarla. Johnny Betty dejó escapar una suave y deliberada tos.

Chase levantó una mano y chasqueó sus dedos.

Chase, Jack, Phooka, Matty, Johnny Betty, la lancha, y una parte significativa de agua del lago se materializaron en el salón principal de la guarida de Chase. Phooka se tambaleó ante el súbito cambio de la superficie en la que estaba, causando que Matty cayera de su espalda. JB fue arrojada a un lado de la lancha cuando encalló de repente, dejándola de lado en la llana superficie. El sonido de ella golpeando de repente el suelo, seguido por una cadena de maldiciones sureñas, resonaron por los muros de rocas.

Los únicos que no estaban muy pendientes eran Chase y Jack.

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos, compartiendo una furtiva, sexy sonrisa. Chase levantó su mano una vez más y chasqueó sus dedos, teletransportado sólo a él y Jack lejos de allí.

-Deben estar en el dormitorio- declaró Matty, levantándose –No los veremos de nuevo por hoy-

.-.

.-.

(1) Así estaba en el original.

(2) 118 y 1200 libras en el original, y una libra 453,59 gramos. Aunque, como Phooka-humano es algo grande para pesar sólo 53 kilos, creo que la autora quiso decir 180 libras, o sea, 81,6 kilos.

(3) Aquí decía "_hatemongers_", lo cual quiere no tiene traducción literal al castellano, al meno no de forma coherente con el contexto. Pero homofóbicos calzaba bien y así quedó.

(4) En Argentina y México (si no me dijeron mal) es una forma coloquial y algo grosera de referirse a tener relaciones sexuales.

(5) Es lo más similar en castellano al tono y lenguaje que utilizó Matty.

(6) Así estaba en el original, aunque no entiendo los refranes vaqueros de JB del todo.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, logré promocionar la más maldita de las materias de mi carrera (a fin de año, donde hay muchos parciales, por lo que no me quedaba tiempo para actualizar) Para festejar –y enmendar el largo período sin actualizaciones- les traigo nuevos capítulos de todos los fanfics que llevo.

Pensé que no llegaba a traducir este capítulo a tiempo, pero al final llegué. Lo que no sé es si este fanfic termina aquí, o si la autora piensa seguirlo, por lo que empezaré con otro fanfic de RedLioness. Se aceptan sugerencias.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Capítulo 5

Chase Young miró a su amado Jack yaciendo en las sábanas rosa pálido, dormitando contento. El joven albino estaba exactamente donde pertenecía; feliz y saciado y _seguro_ en la cama de su amante. Chase retiró unos cabellos rojos de la frente de Jack y besó la piel pálida como la Luna allí.

Jack era _suyo_.

**Su** amante, **su** seguidor, **su** consorte y pronto sería **su** esposo. Chase poseía el cuerpo y el alma de Jack.

Ahora era un buen momento para tratar con los necios que se habían atrevido a cuestionar ese hecho.

Chase Young consideró sus opciones por un momento. Una idea empezó a formarse en su mente. Una sonrisa maliciosa, mortal, empezó a tirar de uno de los bordes de su boca. Gentilmente, para no molestar a Jack, el guerrero antiguo rodó fuera de la cama y fue hacia uno de los muchos armarios mágicos que infestaban su palacio. Uno no encontraría ningún portal a mágicos mundos, pero encontrarían cualquier ítem de vestir jamás concebido en la mente de meros mortales.

Chase Young imaginó que deseaba usar y empezó a vestirse.

.-.

Johnny Betty hizo una pausa en el vestíbulo cuando el señor del feudo se le acercó. Dos tigres flanqueaban a Chase. La adolescente los miró con cautela. Después que uno hubiese fijado su atención en Matty, sólo para ser pisoteado hasta el borde de la muerte por Phooka, ella los trató con un saludable sentido de desconfianza. Sin embargo, JB era una mujer heterosexual y sintió que sus ojos eran arrastrados hacia Chase de vuelta.

Por alguna razón, el señor del mal estaba vestido a la usanza de los jinetes ingleses; breaches (1) apretados de piel gris, camisa sin mangas de cuello alto, y brillantes botas Jodhpur (2) hasta la rodilla. Parte de la anatomía de Johnny Betty, la mayoría de ellas en su parte baja, hizo flip flop ante la vista de toda esa belleza masculina desplegada con tanto descaro.

-Tú. Mestiza- gruño Chase.

Las fantasías formadas a medias murieron enseguida. En dos palabras, Chase ilustró cuan poco pensó acerca de la chica de pelo oscuro en frente de él. Era estúpido seguir babeando; Chase tenía a Jack e incluso si no lo tuviera, Johnny Betty no tendría nada de lo que buscaba en verdad.

-Eres la guardaespaldas de Jack. Él duerme en mi recámara. Asegúrate que nadie intente robarlo de nuevo-

-No soy nativa americana- dijo JB con petulancia.

Una ceja negra se arqueó con elegancia.

-¿Qué?-

-Me llamaste mestiza. No soy nativa americana-

Chase le dio una larga, deliberada mirada. Se las arregló para convencer al señor dragón de repensar a la serpiente frente a él, que era tan increíblemente estúpida de ir tan lejos hasta el punto que no podía decirle ni hola. Para su mortificación, Johnny Betty sintió un humillante sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sin _duda_- murmuró –Ve a proteger a mi Jack-Mascota-

.-.

Phooka estaba disfrutando un baño en uno de las piscinas decorativas en el piso principal de fortaleza de Chase. Desde la casi errada cercanía de Matthias con un ávido leopardo, el hada no perdía de vista a su maestro. Todavía atrapado en su forma de caballo, el hada permanecía con la barriga en el agua profunda. Matty, vestido en totalidad, pero mojado, estaba metido en la piscina hasta el pecho también. El joven había encontrado una jarra antigua que podría haber comprado un pequeño país y estaba echándole agua en los lisos flancos del hada.

-…y el agua debería hacerte sentir mejor; deberías ser capaz de volver a tu cambio de forma regular para esta noche. Y cuando lo hagas, bebé, te haré las cosas más obscenas…- murmuraba el joven.

-Esperaba pedir prestado a Phooka mientras todavía fuera un caballo- anunció Chase, apareciendo en el borde de la piscina.

Matty abrió la boca y se acercó al flanco negro de Phooka. El kelpie en forma de caballo miró fijo a Chase, con una oreja hacia atrás y la otra hacia delante parta indicar su escepticismo.

-Oh, creo que la salida te hará bien, Phooka. Puede haber una muy buena comida allí para ti-

Ambas orejas fueron hacia atrás con rapidez por un momento, luego Phooka movió su cabeza y acarició el brazo de Matty.

-No, Matthias no se nos unirá- dijo Chase.

Phooka le dio una mirada de desconfianza, entonces acható sus orejas y bajó su cabeza con agresividad a los dos tigres que flanqueaban a Chase.

-El intento de ataque anterior fue un error. En la prisa por estar a solas con Jack, olvidé decirles a mis guerreros que eran libres de estar en el palacio. No volverá a suceder-

Phooka chasqueó su cola con obstinación, y parecía decididamente no convencido.

El señor dragón suspiró con pesadez.

-Dejé a la mestiza cuidando a Jack; Matty puede unírsele y estar a salvo. ¿Eso cuenta con tu aprobación?-

Phooka alzó su cabeza y movió sus orejas hacia delante, señalizando su acuerdo.

-Excelente- ronroneó Chase.

.-.

La Tierra de Ninguna Parte no estaba densamente poblada. Los animales que eran nativos a la región tendían a ser extrañamente mutados desde la precipitación mágica que emanaba de la guarida de Chase, y evitaban el contacto con el castillo. Entonces, no hubo ningún sorprendido cuando el señor de la tierra emergió de su fortaleza a horcajadas sobre un fino caballo negro.

Era el tipo de semental por el que la mayoría de los jinetes venderían felizmente su alma, y arrojarían las almas de su esposa e hijos para calzarse las botas. Músculos perfectamente formados bajo un pelo negro satinado. Una melena negra de seda caía en cascada hasta más abajo del hombro del caballo, imbuida con un natural rizo leve. La cola del caballo actualmente se arrastraba un poco por la tierra.

O al menos debería si la bestia estuviera caminando.

El fino corcel arremetió hacia delante en brincos cortos, con ligera educación en cada zancada. Incluso Chase Young, con toda su gracia y habilidades sobrenaturales, luchaba con las riendas, esforzándose en mantener el caballo bajo control.

El lenguaje corporal de Phooka no decía nada acerca de lo que había en su mente, pero Chase podía prácticamente sentir los pensamientos emanando de la cabeza del hada.

_Sólo porque te dije que podías montarme no quiere decir que te lo haga fácil._

Chase no pudo resistir la línea correcta.

-Reaccionaste con mucho más brío y encanto la última vez que te monté, Phooka. Creo, si la memoria no me falla, que no eras un caballo entonces-

Orejas un poco zorrunas desaparecieron entre la sedosa cabellera cuando Phooka aplastó sus orejas en puro odio. Con el grito de un semental enfurecido, el hada cargó hasta el fin de la plataforma en frente de la guarida de Chase y cabalgó en el vacío.

.-.

La seguridad había sido reforzada en la mansión Spicer. No menos por cuatro en hombres en trajes oscuros con ningún sentido del humor en absoluto estaban estacionados alrededor del terreno. Observaron con sorpresa cuando un hermoso hombre chino vino a medio galope en el largo camino en un igualmente hermoso caballo negro.

El joven montaba con gracia sin esfuerzo; sus movimientos estaban tan conectados con su montura que era difícil decir dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. El caballo iba a medio galope con la elevación justa y saltando en sus pasos para acentuar su acción, pero no tanto que pareciera forzado.

La imagen de los dos a medio galope haría caer de rodillas a un juez de alta costura y lloriquear porque nunca, jamás, verían algo tan hermoso de nuevo.

El cuadro de la perfecta unión entre el hombre y el caballo sólo era arruinada por el constante mordisqueo de la brida del semental, que resultaban en baba espumeante que goteaba de la boca del animal y se esparcía sobre el césped bien cuidado.

El jinete ignoraba esto, llevando al animal a detenerse enfrente de la casilla de guardias.

-Estoy aquí para ver a los Spicer- le dijo al hombre.

-¿Tiene una cita?- preguntó un hombre –Los Spicer están recibiendo visitas sólo por cita, por el momento-

-Ellos me recibirán- dijo Chase –Dígales que Chase Young está aquí para discutir sobre su hijo-

El hombre retrocedió unos pasos y habló en un pequeño micrófono en el cable del artefacto en su oreja.

-¿Está bien ese caballo?- preguntó otro guardia.

Phooka estaba haciendo mucho ruido, intentando forzar la brida fuera de su boca con su lengua.

-Está bien- gruñó Chase, dando grandes tirones a las riendas –Simplemente no está acostumbrado a usar una brida-

El primer interlocutor volvió, habiendo recibido instrucciones precisas desde el interior del aparato de su oreja.

-¿Señor? Los Spicer lo recibirán. Por favor sígame-

Chase se apeó con facilidad y le dio las riendas el guardia que había preguntado por la salud de Phooka.

-No comas demasiado- le instruyó al hada.

El guardia palmeó el cuello del caballo con gentileza.

-Qué hermoso animal- murmuró.

Detrás de ellos, Chase Young era escoltado en la propiedad Spicer.

.-.

-Te dije que no deberíamos haberlo enviado a ése campamento- dijo Cecilia, sirviéndose un trago.

-¡No lo hiciste! ¡Dijiste que si íbamos a hacer algo, deberíamos hacerlo lejos!- retrucó Jonathan.

Ambos abrieron la boca para defenderse, pero pararon de repente cuando hubo un golpe seco en la puerta.

Jonathan fue rápido a sentarse detrás del gigante escritorio de caoba que dominaba el cuatro. Cecilia se paró a su lado, la viva imagen de la esposa a favor.

-¡Entre!- llamó Jonathan.

La puerta se abrió y el amante de su hijo entró en la habitación, escoltado por un solo guardia. El Sr. Spicer captó un ruido de sorpresa de su esposa, rápidamente sofocado. Por un solo segundo, se sintió sorprendido también.

Chase Young era hermoso.

Las fotos en la mesa de Jack no le habían hecho la más mínima justicia. La cara de Chase era lisa, sin defectos y desesperada, cruelmente hermosa, como si hubiera sido tallada por un ángel excitado. Su cuerpo era igualmente perfecto, moviéndose con un sutil control para flexionar y estirar esos perfectos músculos. El apretado traje de jinete que usaba sólo acentuaba cada curva o plano en una forma que era prácticamente _obscena_. Más aún con la mirada, había un aura de alocada sexualidad que parecía rodear a Chase y llenar el cuarto con su presencia.

Chase Young podía cometer acoso sexual por sentarse el silencio en la siguiente habitación.

-Disculpe mi desgreñada apariencia- ronroneó Chase, gesticulando hacia su traje de jinete sin defectos –Mi caballo estuvo muy inquieto hoy-

-Ah… ¿su caballo?- tartamudeó el Sr. Spicer.

-Sí Salí a dar un paseo y pensé que era una excelente momento para dejarme caer por aquí y discutir mi relación con Jack-

-Jack está perdido- dijo Cecilia, al fin recordando cómo formar palabras –Fue secuestrado de un… campo de jóvenes en los estados-

Chase deliberadamente llevó su atención hasta la madre de Jack.

-Temo que esté equivocada, Madam- dijo el guerrero con frialdad –Jack no está perdido. Está en casa-

Cecilia Spicer sintió cómo si de repente alguien le hubiera echado agua helada por su columna, pero no podría decir con exactitud por qué.

-¡Jack no está aquí!- resopló Jonathan.

-No- de nuevo, el tono de Chase era extremadamente deliberado –Él está en casa. Él me lo aseguró unas horas atrás, entre medio de los temblores de tierra, con su mente estallando sexo. Él estaba exactamente donde pertenece; en mi-_nuestra_ casa, en _nuestra_ cama. Y allí es precisamente donde quiero mantenerlo-

-¿Qu-? ¡_Tú_ lo sacaste del campamento! ¡Dijeron que dos de los consejeros fueron asesinados! ¡Y otro de los chicos aún está perdido!- se ahogó Cecilia -¡También dejaste ésa amenaza en el piso!-

Jonathan colocó despacio sus manos aplastando el papel secante verde en el escritorio. Entonces, con la misma lentitud, sus dedos se curvaron. Sus uñas rasgaron líneas a través del material como si fuera una esponja.

-¿Quién _demonios_- gruñó con furia –se crees que es? ¡¿De dónde ha sacado que puede venir a esta casa, corromper a _mi_ hijo, y amenazarnos porque _nosotros_ vimos cómo arreglar el desastre en que _usted_ lo ha vuelto?!

Chase levantó una elegante ceja, sonriendo con malicia.

-Yo- dijo con calma –soy Chase Young. Y tu hijo es brillante y hermoso y no tiene ni una falla, así que no se atreva a hablarme de su "corrupción". Pude haber elegido a cualquier persona del mundo, pero elegí a Jack Spicer. Será adorado por siempre y protegido en mi guarda. Le permití regresar a su casa para buscar algunas cosas y fue narcotizado, lastimado, y entregado a un grupo de fanáticos religiosos quienes casi destrozan su dedo intentando remover su anillo de compromiso- los ojos del guerrero se estrecharon peligrosamente.

-Y en caso que haya sobrepasado su sutil capacidad, se lo haré más claro. Si mi Jack va a estar mejor sin sus entrometidos padres, quienes buscan dañarlo y robármelo, entonces sus vidas están terminadas-

Cecilia se puso muy pálida. Algo en el fondo de su mente, se preguntó cómo este Chase Young sabía acerca de su casual búsqueda de cosas valiosas en el laboratorio de Jack.

Jonathan se puso de pie y golpeó sus palmas en el escritorio –Todos ustedes hablan de "para siempre"… ¡bah! ¡Eres un cochino pervertido, depredando a hombres jóvenes que son lo suficientemente mayores para ser funcionales pero demasiado jóvenes para aprender a tenerte miedo! ¡Vas a usarlo y entonces lo desecharás y nos dejarás a _nosotros_ esperando aquí para decir "Te Lo Dijimos"! ¡No lo voy a permitir!-

Extendiendo la mano, levantó el teléfono inalámbrico de su mesa.

Cecilia dio un respingo y agarró su brazo -¡Jonathan! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Estoy llamando a la policía! ¡Ellos mantendrán a este pedazo de basura detenido mientras vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo y lo traemos de vuelta a donde pertenece! ¡Sólo porque ésos _pastores_ fallaron de mantener a Jack bajo control no quiere decir que es un caso perdido! ¡Por supuesto que no pudieron mantenerlo alejado de los problemas! ¡Él es un Spicer! ¡Él no es una _oveja_! ¡Él es…!-

La unidad de teléfono en la mesa empezó arder abruptamente en llamas y se derritió.

El receptor en la mano de Jonathan lo siguió un momento después.

Ambos Spicer retrocedieron alarmados, mirando impactados.

La malicia en la sonrisa de Chase era casi palpable.

-No creo que usted entienda la situación- se rió por lo bajo. De repente, las sombras se hicieron más profundas y más largas, prácticamente tragándose la luz artificial. Parecían agruparse y bailar alrededor de Chase Young, con sus ojos brillando en un amarillo maligno.

-No tengo idea de dónde obtuvo Jack su instinto para lo sobrenatural con padres como ustedes. No podrían _ser_ más mundanos. Jack me habría descubierto por lo que soy en el instante en que atravesara la puerta. Quizás antes. Si yo fuera el único afectado por esto, ustedes dos ya estarían muertos. Pero amo a mi Jack-Mascota y sé que él los ama, así que les estoy dando una última chance para vivir. Si eligen desperdiciarla… Mi Jack es muy pragmático sobre ésas cosas-

Jonathan retrocedió horrorizado ante el arruinado pedazo de plástico y metal en su mesa, y luego al hombre todavía sentado en la silla oponiéndosele.

-¿Qué eres tú?- susurró, incapaz de hablar más rápido. Era un instinto reactivo; no hablar nunca cuando hay monstruos alrededor. Solo hará más fácil que te encuentren y te coman.

Cecilia se aferró a su marido, demasiado aterrorizada para hablar.

Chase sonrió con malicia, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Soy muchas cosas. Soy un guerrero, un hechicero, un dragón, un monstruo, un genio de gran renombre y pronto seré su yerno. Si respetan la elección de Jack de estar conmigo, su habilidad de elegir por sí mismo, y la seriedad de nuestra relación, es posible que puedan vivir para ver el día en que nos unamos en matrimonio. Si continúan pensando en él como un "corrompido" o un "desastre"… -

La forma humana de Chase se hinchó de forma obscena, para ser arrojada a un lado como un disfraz barato de Noche de Brujas, revelando su forma de dragón, vestido sólo en sombras y susurros.

-Las autoridades nunca encontrarán suficiente de ustedes paras considerarlos más que perdidos-

Las rodillas de Jonathan se rindieron. Se preguntó si podría considerarse afortunado o desafortunado que su _corazón_ no se rindiera.

Mientras él colapsaba en su silla, mirando fijo en un torpe trauma a la bestia hablando frente a él, su esposa colapsó en el suelo, desmayada.

-Mi… mi hijo…- graznó a través de sus labios y lengua secos como algodón –Él… ¿Acaso él…?-

-¿Sabe?- ronroneó el dragón-demonio –Oh sí. Él sabe. De hecho, _ésta_ forma es tan placentera para él como la otra… estética y físicamente- el dragón se rió -¡Oh, la mirada en su rostro! Sí, Jonathan Spicer, me _refería_ sexualmente. Jack _adora_ ser penetrado por mí cuando uso esta forma-

Desvalido, Jonathan se dobló hacia delante, vomitando sobre sus pantalones caros, su silla de oficina, y el piso jaspeado.

Chase se rió de nuevo, encantado por completo.

-¿Cómo pudo Jack florecer de algo tan invertebrado y estúpido como usted? ¿Está seguro que él es su hijo del todo?-

Las puertas dobles de la oficina se abrieron y el caballo negro entró en la habitación, con sangre goteando se su hocico.

A medio camino de la habitación su forma cambió y se movió, y allí había un hermoso hombre de pelo negro en la habitación.

-¿Cómo encontraste los guardaespaldas?-

-Demasiado magros. Un buen jaspeado de grasa realmente resalta el sabor, ¿sabes? Oh, los Spicer todavía están vivos- Phooka declaró esto de forma tan casual como cualquiera diría que está lloviendo afuera.

Jonathan retrocedió del doble horror en la habitación, y sólo logró volcar su silla hacia atrás, y él terminó aterrizando sobre su inconsciente esposa.

Escuchó las oscuras, frías risas de los matones y descubrió, para su horror, que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Así que, Sr. Spicer… ¿hemos aprendido nuestras lección sobre tratar a su hijo como un adulto y no como un caballo mal educado que necesita ser enviado lejos para entrenar?- preguntó Chase, ladeando un poco su cabeza para asomarse hacia la pila de humanidad que eran los Spicer.

El dragón-demonio se acercó, mirando con intensidad al tembloroso hombre.

-Jack vivirá conmigo ahora. Se quedará a mi lado, en mi hogar. Si él decide volver aquí, cosa que dudo que haga, sólo será para visitarlos y será acompañado por su guardaespaldas. Si llega a mis oídos alguna palabra acerca de cualquier agravio vergonzoso de su parte, dejaré muy, muy claro cuán decepcionado estoy-

De repente, la forma de dragón destelló como una luz estrambótica y la guapa, sexy forma de Chase Young había vuelto.

-¿Entiende la situación ahora?-

Algún pequeño resabio del orgullo de Jonathan Spicer resurgió y se preparó para escupir ácido en la cara de la bestia.

-S-sí- tembló perdiendo su tono, temblando y desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que el pequeño resabio muriera antes de poder completar su misión auto impuesta.

Una fría, burlona mirada –Excelente. Estoy feliz que hayamos tenido esta pequeña charla. ¿Le molestaría informarle a su esposa acerca de la gravedad de la situación? Sin más, debe decirle que no sólo soy el hombre más saludable en el planeta… pero puedo ver con facilidad que ella pasará el resto de su vida como una mendiga sin dinero; así que destitúyala, de tal forma que ningún sin techo la acoja-

Una pequeña, pequeña fracción de los sentimientos de Jonathan admiraron la habilidad de Chase Young para saber con precisión dónde golpear para que doliera más.

-Bien- dijo silenciosamente –Se lo diré. Sólo… váyanse. _Por favor_-

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó los rasgos de Chase.

-Muy bien, _papi_. Lo dejaré por ahora. Recibirán una invitación para la boda, pero por favor no asuman que la atención es compulsiva-

El guerrero antiguo se volvió para mirar a Phooka.

-Ni siquiera piense en eso, Sr. "no conozco para qué son las riendas". Mi mandíbula va a ser una pena por horas después que me dieras tantos tirones así. Puedes teletransportar tu feliz trasero a casa-

Demasiado complacido con el terror que había logrado en los padres de Jack, Chase no pudo hacer menos que reír. Sólo lo hizo, con Phooka tirándolo a través de las corrientes mágicas.

Con una sonrisa maligna en su cara, Chase se materializó en su propio dormitorio. Phooka se deslizó por la realidad detrás de él un latido de corazón después. El señor dragón se dio vuelta hacia su cama, esperando deleitar sus ojos con la visión de Jack durmiendo pacíficamente.

En vez de eso, vio a Jack y Matty juntos en la misma cama en la que dormía el pelirrojo.

Los ojos dorados de Chase se agrandaron.

-Oh, mierda- murmuró Jack –Esto no es lo que parece-

La montaña se sacudió con el gran rugido de rabia y dolor.

.-.

.-.

(1) Se refiere a los clásicos pantalones de jinete.

(2) Es un tipo de botas de Rajasthán, Rayastán o Rajastan, geográficamente, el mayor de los estados del noroeste de la India. Limita con Pakistán al oeste, Gujarat al sudoeste, Madhya Pradesh al sudeste, Uttar Pradesh y Haryana al nordeste y Punjab al norte.

De golpe y porrazo, apareció este capítulo. Y se los traigo a uds., como manda mi deber de traductora, como ya es costumbre, un sábado. Aunque creía que la historia terminaba en el capítulo anterior, la autora decidió seguirlo, así que agradézcanle a ella.

Y ya saben, la próxima vez que actualice RL, su servidora les tendrá el capítulo recién traducido y calentito. Ahora sí puedo decir que no termina aquí, sino que va a continuar.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
